Let Love Win
by LostGirl42311
Summary: He's like nobody else in the world. When I'm with him, it's like I'm split in half. Part of me is on fire, going crazy if I'm not touching him. The other half is calm and peaceful just perfectly content, knowing he's just for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha and any other oc.**

 **I'm finally back after a long break of not writing after someone hacked my account and deleted several of my stories. I tried to restart my Criminal Minds story but I don't have it in me right now. This story I've been playing in my head for a few weeks so I figured I'd try to put it in writing. I'm not exactly sure how this story is going to go so updates might be a little slow until I get a better idea so please bare with me.**

 **So here's the first chapter to Let Love Win, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 1

"Sasha get up! You're going to be late for school!"

I roll over pulling my pillow over my head. I am so not in the mood today. I just want to lay here for the rest of the day.

I hear the heavy footsteps of my brother bounding up the stairs. I tighten up my grip on my pillow because I know what's going to happen once that door opens.

The door squeals reminding me that I need to WD-40 the hinges, and then there's a growl that would make you think that a wild animal is in my room...there might as well should be.

"Sasha Anne Uley, get out of this bed now!"

I mentally roll my eyes at my full name and shake my head 'no'. Again I tighten my grip which is useless as my pillow is easily ripped away, and I mean _literally_ ripped away. I sit up fuming as feathers fall around me.

"Seriously Samuel! That's the third pillow in two weeks!" I screech.

Sam crosses his arms giving me an annoyed look, "well if you weren't being stubborn and got up when your alarm went off thirty minutes ago, then I wouldn't have to come in here."

"That doesn't mean you have to rip my pillows," I say throwing a handful of feathers at him. "Control your damn strength already!" His annoyed look is now gone and a saddened one is now there and I instantly feel guilty.

I get out of bed and wrap my arms around my brother the best that I can with his much larger frame. "I'm sorry Sammy."

He sighs and returns the hug around my much smaller frame. "I'm really trying Sash, I am."

It kills me that he sounds so broken. He wasn't like this month ago, before everything changed. "I know you're trying. I didn't mean to be a jerk, I didn't sleep well last night but that's no excuse. Forgive me?"

He kisses the top of my head, "there's nothing to forgive." I look up at him to see a small smile on his face making me smile at him in return. "Now get dressed," he says before slinging me on my feather covered bed making me laugh.

"Sir yes sir big brother sir!" I salute him making him laugh as he closes the door behind him leaving me to get ready.

I didn't get up right away but continued to stare at the spot where Sam just was, which is also covered in feathers. I put a hand over my aching chest like I have been for the past month. It's so overwhelming what he's having to go through.

...

Dad left us when I was six and mom left a month ago. We came home to find a note saying that she couldn't handle it anymore and that we could take care of each other, that we didn't need her. We didn't understand what she couldn't exactly handle.

Sam just graduated and I was now in my senior year. We never caused any problems and we all got along great. So there had to be something else. But whatever it is that drove her to leave us, it ignited something in Sam that we didn't know even existed.

At first, Sam was running a bad fever for a few days but it got worse. I tried to call mom to find out where she was because I was worried about Sam but she disconnected her phone. The pain was unbearable for me that I fell to the ground crying. Sam tried to comfort me but how do you comfort your sister telling her that our mom doesn't want us anymore?

That's when Sam started to tremble. At first I thought he was crying with me but he started to shake harder and harder. He let go of me and ran outside and I was right on his heels. If I didn't see what happened next with my own eyes, I never would've believed it.

Sam's body exploded, sending his shredded clothes flying, and where he was, now stood a massive jet black wolf. When I say massive, I mean the size of a horse.

I stood there frozen. Did I really just see my brother turn into a wolf?

A loud painful howl escaped from him almost making my heart stop.

"Sammy?" it was barely a whisper but his head jerked around and looked at me. I took a few hesitate steps towards him but stopped when he let out a bark startling me. I'm not sure if it was because he thought I was scared of him but he laid down and started to whine. I got on my knees and looked in his eyes and could see that they were the exact shade of brown as Sam's.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried, "oh my god Sam. How could this happen to you?"

I can't tell you how long we stayed like that but some time later Billy, Old Quil, and Harry came over, they heard the howl and instantly knew what it was. They explained that Sam needs to calm himself down so he could turn or phase back. That's when they told me it would be wise to get him some clothes.

After Sam was finally able to phase back, they sat us down and told us that the legends that we grew up knowing were actually true. It wasn't hard to believe after just seeing my brother turn into a wolf.

I couldn't believe Sam was going through all of this. He is now a protector, a spirit warrior of La Push from Vampires. I don't know what I would do if it was me.

One thing I know for sure was that unlike mom and dad, I am never leaving Sam. I don't think I ever could before but that's besides the point. I might be a weak defenseless teenager compared to my werewolf brother, but he needs me more than ever.

Nothing could ever take me away from him.

 **So...what do you all think so far? Remember that I NEED your reviews so please be sure to leave one. Thank you my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha and my other ocs.**

 **Ahh I'm loving the reviews so far and I'm so happy y'all are enjoying it! I hope I continue to make y'all happy :)**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 2

I get to history and sit down in my seat just as the bell rings. As I try catch my breath from running from the far end of the parking lot and to the other side of the school, a hand takes mine in theirs.

"Cutting it a little close today babe."

I look up at the owners handsome face and give him a smile, "but I made it with perfect timing."

Dean chuckles and kisses my cheek, "that you did."

Dean has been my boyfriend for the past year and we've been going strong. He's on the football team so he's nicely built and is about a head taller than me. A lot of the girls have eyes for him but he only has eyes for me.

We're crazy about each other and say "I love you" but am I completely head over heels, in love with Dean? I think I am.

Don't get me wrong, he's the total package, and I'm crazy about him but I am only seventeen and who knows exactly what true love is at this age?

He's been understanding about everything going on in my life this past month even though he doesn't know the full details. All he knows is that things have gotten really hard at home and it's made me really distracted lately.

After history Dean walks me to calculus but I don't walk in as I lean up against the lockers with him leaning against me. "I'll see you at lunch," he tells me soft enough to where I can still hear him over the noisy hallway.

I smile up at him and nod. We meet each other in the middle for a kiss which my arms immediately wrap around his neck and his go around my waist. I could feel myself melt into him.

"If you keep sucking face like that, you won't have any room for lunch later." We pull away and turn to the source of the voice. I smile at him while Dean gives him an annoyed look.

"Hey Jared," I say to my best friend earning one of his bright smiles.

"Cameron," Dean scuffs.

Jared is no longer smiling as he looks at Dean, "Edmund."

I couldn't take the glares anymore, "I'll be right behind you Jared."

He looks at me and back at Dean before going in.

"He is always there to interrupt us," Dean grumbles.

I giggle at him reassuringly, "he's just goofing off. Besides I do have pretty much the rest of my classes with him so he's going to be there. And he's my best friend, they're meant to make your life a little annoying. I just wish y'all would get along better."

I really wish they did. Jared has been my best friend since the fourth grade. I was being bullied by some kids because I had to cut my hair to below my ears after I got gum stuck in my hair really bad. I was on the ground crying when Jared came over pushing them all away and telling them to stop being bullies because no one wants a bully for a friend.

Since then, we've been attached at the hip. I use to have a major crush on him freshman and sophomore year, but knowing that Jared looks at me like a sister, I pushed my feelings away because I wouldn't risk losing him.

Of course my boyfriend hates the fact that my best friend is a guy and I think it's that reason why Jared doesn't like him in return.

Dean doesn't say anything else as he gives me a quick kiss, "I got to go before I'm late. I love you."

I sigh as he avoids the subject but smile up at him, "I love you too." That earns me a smile and one more kiss.

I walk inside and take my seat besides Jared but not before bopping his nose to help get the annoyed look off his face. He turns to flick my nose in return.

I stick my tongue at him but he isn't looking at my face. He reaches over and is messing with my hair. Before I can ask what he's doing, he's pulling back with a feather in between his fingers.

I sigh and look down to avoid the look I know that is in his eyes.

"He ripped another pillow again today didn't he?"

I start to flip through my book to a random page.

"Sasha," it was the tone the makes my heart ache when it comes to anything with Sam. I slowly meet his eyes. He goes to say something but thankfully class starts.

Like Dean, Jared is understanding about what's going on but I talk more about it with Jared than with Dean. He doesn't know that Sam's a werewolf, but knows that there is something going on with him.

Along with pretty much everyone in La Push, he's noticed how much larger Sam has gotten. Rumors have been going around that he's on steroids and has anger issues because he always looks mad.

So naturally, Jared worries about me. He's afraid that Sam is going to hurt me. The first time I told him about the pillow incident, we laughed about it. The second time wasn't as funny, and now I can tell that he's concerned. What normal person rips apart a pillow without even trying?

Well Sam isn't normal. Far from it.

I started working on the assignment when my pocket vibrates. I pull it out discreetly to see I have a text.

 ** _I'm sorry if I made you upset - J_**

I look over to see Jared give me a weak smile and I give him one in return before turning back to my phone.

 ** _You didn't make me upset. It's just that I know what you're thinking...what everyone is thinking about my brother and you're all wrong. - S_**

 ** _I'm just worried about you Sash. I know he would never hurt you intentionally. - J_**

 ** _He wouldn't. Can we please drop this? - S_**

 ** _Yeah...I'm sorry. - J_**

 ** _You're fine. Loves yous! - S_**

I hear him sigh before I get his response.

 ** _Loves yous too. - J_**

I look over at him to see him already smiling at me. I can't help but smile back at him. Jared has one of those smiles that whether it was directed at you or he has it while talking to his friends, you smile too.

...

At lunch I was sitting with Dean and some of his teammates along with their girlfriends. The guys were talking about the big game tonight with it being the state championship against Forks High ironically.

The girls were being all giggly while I sat back and listened to the different conversations. I never cared for football but I always support Dean during his games. I've never missed one.

"Sasha do you want to ride with us to Forks for the game tonight?" Allison asks.

I shake my head, "sorry I'm going with Jared tonight."

The table became silent. "Babe why don't you go with the girls? You can support us all together," Dean says.

I give him a pointed look. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. "I already made plans with Jared."

"He wouldn't mind," he pushed "besides you see him almost all day in class."

I wasn't in the mood to be listening to this. Today is not the day. So without saying another word, I push my tray to the middle of the table before getting up and storming away. I could feel eyes from all around the cafeteria on me.

I just made it outside when someone grabs my hand. I knew it was one of two people. I turn to see Dean. "Why did you take off like that?"

I give him a dumbfounded look. Did he really not know? "Really Dean?"

"What?"

With the day I was having, I just exploded. "I know you can't stand the fact that Jared is my best friend but get over it. You knew that he was before you asked me out. Seeing him in class and seeing him outside of school is different. When I make plans with someone, I don't brake them unless something happens. We've been together for a year, Jared has been my best friend for eight years. I'm not going to let you try and push one of the most important people in my life away!" I was fuming.

I expected him to get upset with me and tell me off as well but he did just the opposite. He puts his hands on both sides of my face with a broken look in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sasha, I didn't mean to get you so worked up because of this. I'll try to not let y'alls friendship get to me. You just mean so much to me that the idea of another guy having your attention drives me crazy. I feel like Jared or some other guy is going to take you from me. I love you so much Sasha, I don't want to lose you."

That blew me away. I couldn't say anything because I was shocked so I pulled him down to me and crashed his lips to mine. When we pull away we keep our foreheads together. "You're not going to lose me Dean," I tell him softly. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise. I love you."

He releases a breath before kissing me again. It was a kiss of reassurance and of need. I know he needed it but in a way, I felt like I needed it too. Why? Because with all the chaos going on in my life, I need him almost as much as I need Jared. Outside of everything going on with Sam, they're the only normal things in my life.

 **Review lovelies! I felt OK about this chapter. Hope you all liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha and any other oc.**

 **Ok I'm starting to get a better outline in my head with how I want this to go, yay. I know this is a little short but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

 **If you wanted a better idea of what Sasha looks like, I imagine her be portrayed by Vanessa Hudgins, and Dean by Michael Hudson.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 3

When I got home after school, I was surprised to see Sam's girlfriend Leah on the porch steps. "Hey Leah."

She smiles at me but it doesn't reach her eyes, "Hey Sasha. I'm just waiting for Sam," she said in a weak tone.

With everything that's happened, Sam has been distant from Leah. It's not because he doesn't want to be with her because he does. He loves her. But because he doesn't want to hurt her. He's afraid that he'll lose control with her. It would kill him if he did anything to her.

"Ok. Do you want to come in while you wait?"

She nods, "thanks that would nice."

I've always like Leah. Her and Sam have been together for two years and she's become like a sister to me. Sometimes we would even hangout without Sam being around or letting him know we made plans together. He didn't mind, he loved that we got along really well.

When we get inside I tell her to help herself to anything to drink while put my book bag away.

I'm pulling one of Dean's jerseys out of the closet when I hear Leah sit on my bed. "Dean have a game tonight?"

I nod, "yeah it's the championship game tonight against Forks."

She makes a face, "good luck, their defense is amazing." Unlike me, Leah likes football. "La Push has never beaten them right?"

"Yeah. But who knows tonight might be their lucky night. I'm going with Jared. He's even going to paint his face and chest."

She almost chokes on her drink, "Jared is going to be showing school spirit at a football game?" I nod. "I thought he hated football more than you."

"He does but he lost a bet." She gives me a look to continue. "He bet I wouldn't do a cartwheel when turning in my English test today."

She laughs, "you did?"

"Mmhm, and I finished it off going into a split. Mr. Maxwell didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed. The whole classes was applauding." We were both laughing so hard that we didn't notice Sam enter the room.

I was the first one to notice him. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed watching us with an amused smile on his face. It made me so happy seeing him like that after looking so miserable lately.

"Hey Sammy!" This gets Leah's attention.

"Hey Sam, I hope you don't mind that I stopped by." I could tell that she was nervous.

His smile didn't faultier as he shook his head, "not at all. I was going to call you in a little bit to see if you wanted to join us for dinner."

Her whole body seemed to relax. Did she think he was going to tell her to leave?

"I'd love to." She then gets up bringing her arms around him but slightly pulls away to put her hand on his forehead. "You feel like you're burning up. Do you feel ok?"

Sam's eyes met mine. How do we explain that? Since he phased, Sam's body is constantly at 108 degrees now.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he tells her. I could tell she was still worried but kissed him.

"So what's for dinner?" Leah asks as we head downstairs.

"I vote pizza," I say raising my hand. "Jared will be over soon and you know he's going to eat when he sees the food."

Sam nods, "true."

As if his ears were burning, Jared walks in, "hello hello hello!"

"Does he ever knock?" Sam grumbles.

I giggle, "not since the sixth grade." As soon as he walks into the kitchen Leah and I bust out laughing at the sight of Jared. Sam looked shocked.

He was painted maroon and gold with La Push across his chest, a L on one of his cheeks with P on the other, he put his hair that goes past his shoulders into high pigtails, and had pompoms.

"Wow Jared, you went the extra mile didn't you?" I say trying to catch my breath as he walks by shaking a gold pom in my face and taking a seat next to me.

"Well you went the extra mile adding the split so I figured I might as well," he says shrugging his shoulders but then throws his hands in the air shouting, "GO TRIBE!" This made us laugh harder and even made Sam crack a smile.

...

Dinner was great. It was almost like nothing had happened. I know Jared has been nervous being around Sam lately but he showed nothing but his fun, goofy self the entire time.

Jared and I were in the stands cheering Dean on...at least I was. Jared convinced me into letting him paint my face and Leah gave me two French braid pigtails. He even had an extra set of poms for me in his truck. With how the two of us were shouting and cheering during the game, you would've thought we were huge football fans and loved our school.

I even caught Dean look at us, smile and shake his head in amusement.

Jared gave his phone to someone he knew a seat below us to take a bunch of crazy pictures of us and even a video of some stupid cheer we came up with that some people even started joining in on. They were great, I made sure that he sent them all to me.

We were now in double overtime and everyone was getting antsy. Hell, even me and Jared were.

We had the ball and this was it.

The ball was hiked and instead of kicking a field goal like they set up, it was passed to Dean and he barely made it past the goal line but he did it.

"TOUCH DOWN LA PUSH AND YOUR NEW WASHINGTON STATE CHAMPIONS!" The announcer shouted.

Everyone from La Push was going crazy. Jared and I were hugging each other and jumping up and down. We were truly excited.

Suddenly I toss my poms at Jared, not noticing the confused/annoyed look on his face; and run down the bleachers the best I can with all the excitement going on. I gracefully hop over the fence and run to the end zone were our team was huddled together celebrating.

"DEAN!" I shout forcing my way into the middle. "DEAN!" I practically fall into his arms and when he sees me, it's the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. "You did it! You won! You made the winning goal! I am so proud of you!"

"I couldn't have done it without your love and support Sasha."

Next thing I know I'm being dipped with Dean's lips on mine. Everyone started cheering even more if possible.

Little did I know that there was one person from La Push who was no longer celebrating but fuming with anger at a dangerous boiling point.

Jared.

 **Hope you all loved it. I know some of you are not liking Dean but keep in mind he won't be in the picture forever. Also I would like to give y'all a hint of the next chapter...Emily comes in :) please remember to review my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha and any other ocs.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Chapter 4

Monday morning came around and school was just buzzing with excitement about the win Friday. Even the teachers who usually look like they would rather be anywhere else but here were even excited about it. But that wasn't the only thing everyone was talking about.

When I got to history, Dean approaches me, "did you see the paper?"

I shake my head, "I don't ever read it. You know that."

He seems to ignore what I said and holds one out to me. There was a big article on the front page about the win. There was a few pictures of the game, the team celebrating, and a few fan shots which Jared and I were in one of them looking ridiculous but having fun. I laughed, "look at us."

I look up at Dean to see him roll his eyes, "keep going."

I do as he says and then I see it. A still of when Dean kissed me on the field with his teammates watching us with excitement. It really was a great shot. I read to see what was said with the picture.

 _After his winning touchdown, Dean Edmund's girlfriend Sasha Uley, didn't hesitate to run down to the field to congratulate her boyfriend for his win. It was then that a celebratory kiss was made. Sources say that the couple has been together for a year and see them having a long and happy future together after graduation._

"Wow." I didn't really know what to say with that. I loved the picture but did they really have to go into all that?

"I know, it's fantastic!" Dean says kissing the top of my head before taking his seat. "You can have that copy."

I don't say anything as I sit down and continue to look at the paper. I didn't realize how long I was staring at it until the bell rang to go to the next class.

As usual, Dean walks me to calculus. On the way everyone kept holding up the paper saying how great we are together, how that was an amazing shot together, and there were even requests for invites to our future wedding. I was blue in the face while Dean would laugh.

Was I the only one having an internal panic attack?

He gives me a quick kiss as I try to hurry up into class and sit down. I was still looking at the paper when I hear, "nobody will shut up about that picture of y'all."

I look to see Jared glaring at the paper in front of me. "I know," I breathe out, "it's kind of freaking me out." I realized I said that out loud and before Jared can say anything I decide to hurry up and change the subject. "They should be talking more about how awesomely ridiculous we look," I say looking at the picture of us.

That makes him smile, "ridiculous? Hell we look down right fabulous!" We both start laughing. "Why didn't they have anything to write about us?"

I nod my head in agreeing. I feel like it would've been more interesting with something about us in it.

As class starts, again I don't pay attention as I look at the paper but this time focusing on the picture of me and Jared. I caught myself smiling at it every now and then.

I pull out my notebook and just start writing what should've been under our picture.

 _Jared Cameron and Sasha Uley show major support for their school regardless of they lack of carelessness of football. Not only were they the most spirited but the best dressed or lack of on Cameron's part. Sources say that they came up with a cheer that got everyone on the visitors side practically chanting along with them. Cameron and Uley have been best friends for the past eight years. Nothing and no one could ever break apart their incredible bond._

I reread it a few times before passing it to Jared. I smiled as I watched him read it. The smile that was on his face as he read it made my heart fill with so much joy, taking away the crazy feelings of panic I had earlier.

Right when he looked at me, the bell rang. Jared didn't hesitate to attack me in a full on bear hug. "Do you have any idea how amazing you are Sash?"

I giggle, "I've heard I'm pretty fantastic."

...

I was so happy to finally be home. I swear no one in the entire school had anything else to talk about but the game or me and Dean. Jared was the only person.

I needed to let off some steam so I got changed into my running clothes, grabbed my iPod and headed off into the woods. Running was therapy for me and I loved it.

After running about two miles, I decided I should head back so I can start on something to eat for me and Sam. I was only a couple minutes away when I surprisingly ran into someone else making me hit the ground.

There was a horrible pain in my face.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I got turned around out here and wasn't paying attention to where I was going," a woman's voice says.

I try to talk but a painful groan escapes instead.

"You're bleeding. Move your hands so I can see." I do as she says and she gasps, "you broke your nose. We need to get you to a hospital."

Again I fail at talking because the pain is so bad so I allow her to help me up and point her in the direction of the house. Sam wasn't home yet with him patrolling the woods, of course not anywhere I was at.

She fumbled around the kitchen to find a dish towel for my nose while I grab my keys. As she gives me the towel I hand the keys to the strange woman to drive me. I didn't have time to worry about her going to kill me or anything. I just needed to take care of my broken nose.

I pull out my cell and force myself to talk once I get Sam's voicemail. "Sam I'm headed to the hospital. I broke my nose. Meet me there once you're done...um working."

The woman parks my car in the first spot she sees and escorts me into the ER. With the blood soaked towel in front of my face, I'm immediately taken back for x-rays. Once they repositioned my nose I had to get a stupid splint put on and they gave me some pain pills to help with the pain.

While waiting for everything to get done, I have the stranger join me in the room. She tells me her name is Emily and came to La Push to visit family. She decided to take a hike through the woods before she got lost and we literally ran into each other.

She seems really sweet and from what I can see from my slightly swollen eyes, she's really beautiful.

Right when I asked who she was visiting because I most likely knew who they were, the door busts open and my brother is in front of me.

"Damn it Sasha, what the hell did you do?" He asks while examining my face.

"I was running through the woods and when I was headed back, I ran into Emily which resulted in me breaking my nose," I explain.

"Whose Emily?"

"I'm Emily." Sam shifts to see that there was someone else in the room and suddenly it was liked they were sucked out of the room with the deep intakes of breath that came from both of them.

It was dead silent.

"Sam? Emily?"

 **Hehe don't hate me for leaving it there. I really hope you loved it. Remember to review my lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha and any other ocs.**

 **Hope you're ready for some drama :) but warning, this is a short chapter :( next one will be twice as long. I pinky promise.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 5

"Sam? Emily?" I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Did you two ditch me?"

I put my hand out and meet my brothers hot skin. I give him a push the best that I can and he clears his throat. "Sorry. I'm Sam." He gets up to shake her hand I imagine.

"Emily. I'm so sorry about this. I have no sense of direction which was stupid of me to go wondering around in the woods. I'm not Little Red Riding Hood or anything." They both laugh.

The way Sam laughed made me a bit nervous, I don't know why. It was one of his great laughs that I've only heard come from me lately. He use to laugh like that with Leah.

"Well thank you for not leaving her there to bleed to death."

She giggles, "of course. I'm not that kind of person. I still feel horrible and want to pay for her hospital expenses."

Woah. I'm pretty sure Sam's face looks like mine with shock right now. "No." We both say.

"No arguing about this please. I've already requested the bill. This is my fault. Please just let me do this," Emily pleads.

As much as we didn't want her to do it, I know Sam is thinking the same thing. Thank you. We don't have a ton of money and with everything that this is going to cost, it will take a good chunk of what we have saved.

"Thank you," Sam tells her softly.

Not to long later Sam signs my release papers and invites Emily over for dinner in exchange for paying for the hospital bill and to drive my car back since Sam drove his truck and I clearly can't drive it back myself.

"Sam what's going on?" I ask as soon as we're in the truck.

"What?"

"Don't you think you're over doing this? Inviting her to dinner and everything." I had this weird feeling in my gut that something was going on. "And the way you were laughing with her...you haven't laughed like that with Leah since all this happened to you."

He sighs, "nothing is going on Sash. She seems like a nice girl and she doesn't need to keep beating herself up about breaking your nose."

"That's why we allowed her to pay the bill!" I yell.

"What's your problem Sasha? Do you not like Emily?" Was he defending her?

"We don't know her Samuel! Once we get home send her on her way or call whoever she's supposed to be visiting to pick her up since it's already getting dark." I wasn't liking this. I don't care how nice Emily seems to be.

"I'm not doing that Sasha. Besides she just paid a lot of money at the hospital. She didn't have to do that but I'm glad she did because we wouldn't have as much to live on."

Wow, was he trying to make me feel guilty? What it is about this girl he just met that has him acting like this? I didn't feel like arguing so I turn to look out the window even though everything was blurry.

...

I didn't talk at all during dinner. I barely ate at all. My face hurt and the pain pills made me lose my appetite.

I was just getting ready to excuse myself while Emily was in the bathroom when I heard someone bust through the back door. It wasn't just any someone but Leah. "Sam I need you're help. My cousin went hiking earlier and never came back. We tried to call her but she left her phone at the house."

"No freaking way!" I could feel both Sam and Leah's eyes on me. Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud but seriously? Emily is Leah's cousin? What are the chances?

"Good lord Sasha what happened to your face?"

Before anyone else can say anything, Emily comes back into the kitchen. "Leah? What are you doing here?"

"Me? This is my boyfriends house. What are you doing here?" I can feel the shock slowly turn into anger come off Leah. What I would give to be able to see their faces right now.

"Calm down Leah," Sam starts before telling her what happened making the tension slowly disappear.

"Well I'm glad you're ok for the most part Sash," Leah says before kissing the top of my head like Sam does making me smile. Leah really is the sister I always wanted. "Call me if you need ok?"

I nod, "thanks Leah."

After they left and I got ready for bed, Sam came to tell me that I have the rest of the week excused so I don't have to go in. I was so thankful for that. The doctor said my splint should come off on Friday so at least I don't have to go to school with this ridiculous thing on my face.

Sam didn't say anything else after that. I guess things are still a little tense between us from the ride home.

Oh well. I stick to what I said and how I feel but with Emily being Leah's cousin, I know this won't be the last that we are going to see of her. I also have a feeling that something is happening or has already happened.

I just don't know what.

 **Sorry it's a little short, but for anyone who reviews by the next chapter I post, you'll have a huge shout out and a virtual cookie sent to you lol yes I'm bribing for reviews...sue me lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha and any other oc.**

 **HUGE shout outs to: maddy2u2000 and minniebow14**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews. You rock!**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 6

I woke up that next morning with my face pounding but my vision was clear. Hallelujah! I grab the water bottle on my nightstand and take a pain pill. When I look at my alarm clock I realize it's not even seven yet.

Instead of going right back to sleep, I call Dean to let him know I won't be at school but it went to voicemail. My next call was to Jared.

"Gooooood morning princess! What do I owe to the pleasure of you calling me while I eat my amazing toaster waffles?" I couldn't hold back the laugh no matter how hard I tried. Jared and his damn toaster waffles.

"I really needed that laugh thanks Jared."

"It's what I'm here for but why do you need it? The day just started."

I sigh pulling my comforter over my head, "I'm not going to be at school for the rest of the week and was wondering since I have all but history with you, if you could get me my makeup work?"

He started coughing, "the rest of the week? What the hell did you do?"

"Umm...I might've broke my nose yesterday."

"How the hell did you do that?"

I groan, "I'll tell you about it later this afternoon."

Now he groans, "fine. Get some sleep. I know your face has to hurt." I nod even though he can't see me. "I'll get all your work and even swing by history for you. Loves yous."

"Thank you so much Jared. Loves yous too!"

After hanging up I stay under the covers go back to sleep. I woke up about a hour later to my phone ringing.

"Hey babe, why weren't you in class? I tried texting you."

I yawn, "if you answered your phone this morning you would've found out that I'm not coming in for the rest of the week because I broke my nose yesterday. And before you ask, I'll tell you about it later this afternoon if you want to come by after school."

"Um ok. Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

I yawn again. These pain pills were kicking my butt. "I'm fine for right now since the pain pill is kicked in. Jared is getting all my makeup work for me so as of right now, no I don't need anything."

"Why is he getting it for you? I'm your boyfriend!"

"Good lord Dean! It's just my makeup work! He's in all my classes but...you know what, I'm too freaking tired for this right now to deal with your Jared insecurities. Good bye."

I barely put my phone down before he's calling me back. I ignore it and turn my phone off. I'm not in the mood for this today. He can and he will get over it.

...

Later that afternoon Dean came by with a bouquet of a mixture of flowers. The idea was really sweet but I don't like getting flowers. "Sam let me in," he tells me after kissing my hand because he didn't want to hurt my face at all, he asks where he can find a vase for the flowers. I didn't have one so he just stuck with a mason jar and put them on my dresser.

"Listen, Sasha, about earlier..."

I hold my hand up cutting him off, "please just drop it Dean. I'm not getting into it."

He nods and asks about what happened to my nose.

"Damn. You must of really been booking it to hit her that hard to break your nose. Why didn't you ever join track you could've ran circles around the rest of the team?"

I shrug, "never been a competitive person. Besides running is therapy for me. I don't want it to become a chore and eventually get tired of it."

He gives me a quizzical look, "what were you needing a therapy session for yesterday? I thought yesterday was a great day."

Crap. How do I tell him that it was because of what was written about us in the paper? I try to think of a reason but someone coming up the stairs caught our attention.

"Oh Sasha! I come barring gifts!" I giggle as Jared makes his way into the room.

"How did you get in? Sam was leaving after letting me in?" Dean asked annoyed yet curiously.

"I don't have to be let in. And I haven't knocked since middle school."

Dean looks at me for confirmation and I nod.

Jared sits on the other side of me and examines my face, "damn Sash? Where you hit by a train?"

"Nice," Dean groans.

"No but it feels like it." I then explain for what feels like the twentieth time about what happened. "My splint comes off Friday so I should be as good as new Monday. Hopefully the bruising will be mostly gone that it can be covered up good with makeup."

That's when I see the big bag that Jared left on the floor. I lean over, "what amazing gifts did you bring me?"

He got this excited look on his face as he picks up the bag. I can tell the even Dean was curious as to what Jared would bring me.

"Your makeup work is downstairs in the living room, they went ahead and gave me everything you'll need for the rest of the week," he starts making me nod.

The first thing he pulls out is a to-go bag. The smell hits me and my stomach sounds like it's trying to eat itself. This makes the both of them laugh. "I figured you probably haven't eaten much today with the pain meds so I got your favorite from the burger shack."

"Thank you I'm starving!" I immediately dug in.

"I brought you a bunch of movies ranging from Snow White to Texas. Chainsaw Massacre, a coloring book and crayons, a container of moms chocolate chip cookies you love. She over heard our conversation this morning and got started on them for you for a heal fast thing."

Jared's mom is one of the sweetest women I know. She makes the best chocolate chips cookies I've ever had in my life. "Aww I love your mom. Make sure to give her a hug for me."

"And last but not least, I know how obsessed you are with bee pollination and saving the bees which is why you don't like getting flowers..."

I met Dean's eyes to see a hurt look and I honestly felt bad for him. He tried to be a sweet boyfriend and bring me something he thought I would like when he just finds out from the one person he can't stand that I don't.

"Crap, I left it in my truck. Beeee right back."

As Jared runs down stairs, I reach for Dean's hand. "I'm sorry..."

He shakes his head, "no I'm sorry. We've been together for over a year and I should've known that you don't like flowers."

"Dean it's not that I don't like flowers, I love them. It's just that I rather grow them than have them picked so the bees can continue to pollinate the earth. It's so important that many people don't think twice about it."

This was something I was really passionate about. I had a beautiful garden growing pretty much all the way around the house that attract bees. Most days you could find me somewhere around it just watching the bees. I found it mesmerizing.

"I should get going, I have to get Danny from his tutoring session." It's like he wasn't even listening to what I was saying.

He kisses my hand muttering a quick 'I love you' and leaves. If I didn't know that he had to pick up his little brother from tutoring Tuesday's and Thursday's I would've thought he was trying to get away from me.

"Why did the champ leave?" Jared asks.

I point to my dresser. "He brought you flowers? He didn't know?"

I shake my head, "nope. He felt bad about not knowing and when I tried to explain to him about why I didn't, it was like he wasn't even listening to me. Then he said he has to pick up his brother which I know he really does but it just felt like he didn't want to be near me."

I didn't realize I was crying until Jared starts to wipe my tears away very gently. "Oh darlin, he's an idiot if he doesn't want to be near you." He kisses my forehead gently leaving it tingling and looks in my eyes in a way I couldn't explain but it made me nervous; but not in a bad way.

"Especially if he doesn't want to listen about something you care about almost more than me."

That made me giggle, "almost more than you?"

"Damn straight. And because I care about your crazy obsession, I got you this." He pulls out this adorable bumble bee doll with a crown on it head. "I added the crown because your my queen bee."

I held it to my chest as new tears of happiness now form in my eyes. I then pull Jared into a hug, "you're so amazing, did you know that?"

He chuckles, "I did hear I'm pretty amazing."

I shake my head smiling at us copying each other from yesterday.

While I finished eating, Jared brought up my makeup work and helped me out a bit. He pointed out that they didn't give me everything that was done, just the basic assignments and a free pass from all tests this week since I never miss classes and have high grades.

Jared got frustrated with that calling me a goody-to-shoes but I didn't let it bother me.

He pretty much hung out with me for the rest of the evening. We watched a couple movies he brought and colored in the coloring book that he got me.

Around eleven I'm being woke up by Sam. I stretch and ask him what's wrong but he holds a finger to his lips. Before I ask I see Jared is passed out next to me. The credits from _Yes Man_ were going so he must of fell asleep during it.

"I'll wake him up," I say but Sam shakes his head.

"He can stay here. I already called Eleanor, she said she doesn't mind if he stays here and that he can miss tomorrow if he wants." I smile.

"Ok I'll just move to the..." I start to say because I didn't think Sam would want us in the same bed even though we've fallen asleep on each other many times over the years.

"It's fine. I know he won't do anything stupid. He cares and loves you too much." That made my heart skip. Why? "He's on top over the blanket so just get something to cover him up with."

I nod. "Thanks Sammy."

He gives me the first real smile since I broke my nose and I knew things were good with us again.

I grab an extra blanket from the hall closet and cover up Jared before crawling back under my covers. I just laid there and watched his face as the moonlight danced across him until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

 **Thoughts? Reviews now equal shoutouts. Help me raise my review numbers. Thanks lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha and any other oc**

 **Shout out to: booklover345, the newest daughter, and bcgurlie**

 **Thank you for your awesome reviews!**

 **Nice long one for y'all!**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 7

I woke up that next morning unable to move and I started to panic. I started to struggle to break free from what was holding me until I heard a groan and I was held tighter. That's when everything came back to me.

I turn my head the best that I could to see that Jared was snuggled into my back with his arms around me. I couldn't help but smile as I just let myself relax. I always loved being in Jared's arms whenever he would hug me and comfort me; he always made me feel safe, ever since he saved me from those bullies. But being like this...I've never felt more safe in my life, even with having my werewolf brother around to protect me.

I was going to go back to sleep but my phone went off informing me I had a text. I maneuver one of my arms free and reach for my phone.

 ** _Up for some company around 3? ~ L_**

I didn't expect it to be from Leah. I was kind of hoping it to from Dean but in a way, I'm glad it wasn't.

 _ **Definitely! ~ S**_

As I went to get myself settled back in Jared's arms he started to stir. I didn't move as he pulls me even closer to his chest and puts his face against the back of my neck, I had to hold back a shiver. "Mmm you smell like jasmine."

I giggle, "I always smell like jasmine." It was my favorite scent and there's only one shampoo I love that makes it with jasmine. "Since you're waking up, do you mind releasing me?"

He groans, "do I have to?"

"If you want to make us breakfast you do."

"But I'm so comfy."

His stomach growls, "you're also hungry," I laugh.

"Fine...but you have to let go of my hands in order for me to get up."

What was he talking about? I wiggle my fingers to see that I sure enough had my hands in his with our fingers interlocked. I felt the heat rise in my face and went to let go but he held on giving mine a gentle squeeze. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what.

Not even a second later he lets go and I roll onto my back as he sits up and stretches.

"Sam called your mom last night and she said you could ditch today with me."

He turns and looks at me, "I was planning on doing that regardless if she gave me the ok or not."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

"Now get up and I'll get started on the toaster waffles."

I shake my head and laugh at him as he leaves my room.

As I'm making my way downstairs I hear the freezer door slamming shut. "You're out of waffles!"

The sad pitiful look on his face was so cute.

"I'm sorry. Sam must've ate the last ones. How about I make you some from scratch?"

"But it's not the same?" He whines.

I glare at him, "do you want waffles or not."

He backed up a few feet, "waffles please."

I shake my head at him as I start to work on breakfast. While I was cooking Jared helped with some more of my makeup work. Luckily he had neat handwriting so my work wouldn't be questioned.

"Waffles up!" I place the plate in the middle of the table and his eyes go wide.

"Holy crap Sash, how many people do you plan on feeding?"

I hesitated for a moment. Since Sam phased he's been eating like a wolf. No pun intended. "Well you eat like you have a bottomless pit, Sam will probably want some, and I'm starving."

I watched as he took his first bite and his eyes closed and he moaned. "Good god Sasha! These are delicious!" He shoves more in his mouth.

"Better than your precious toaster waffles?"

He nods fast. "That's it, you're coming to my house every morning to cook for me." He takes another bite. "Marry me Sasha," he moans.

My stomach suddenly felt like I had butterflies. What the heck is going on with me? I mentally shake it off telling myself it's nothing.

For the rest of the day we hung out at the house and goofed off. At a quarter to three he left so that me and Leah can have girl time.

I was trying to find something for dinner when I hear footsteps. I turn and smile brightly at Leah but it weakens a little when I see she didn't come alone, Emily was with her.

"Hey there pumpkin!" Leah says as she pulls me into a hug. "How's your face feeling?"

I shrug, "nothing compared to yesterday. I didn't need to take a pain pill when I woke up."

"That's good. Was Jared here?" Ok that was a random question. She sees the confused look on my face, "I know you wouldn't draw whiskers on yourself."

I laugh now. "Yeah he was. We got bored earlier and asked if he could draw them on me." He drew them gently on the tape that cover my nose and parts of my face along with adding a cat nose.

I mentally smile at remembering getting the butterflies again when he was doing it. He was so close to me because he wanted to be as gentle as possible and not hurt me. Then when he was done he smiled at his handy work but didn't pull away at all. I almost lost control of my body as I felt us very slowly moving closer to each other before his phone rang making us jump apart.

I was beating myself about it earlier because I have a boyfriend that I love and Jared is my best friend that I love. Two completely different kinds of love...right?

"We brought some things to make you and Sam dinner, I hope you don't mind," Emily says breaking my train of thought. It was the first time I got a real look at her face since my vision was compromised when I first broke my nose. She was stunningly beautiful. I look to see that she had a couple grocery bags. I wanted to refuse but I couldn't.

I shake my head, "No that's great actually. I was trying to figure out what to make but we obviously need a grocery run."

For the next couple of hours we sat around talking and eventually we started dinner...well, they started dinner. They wouldn't let me help because they wanted to do it for me and Sam.

I have to say though that Emily really is as sweet as she seems and I don't think she has a mean bone in her body. But, I still have this weird unexplainable feeling.

"Something smells gr..." Sam starts when walking in but stops when he sees that we have guests, "hello ladies."

I couldn't help but notice that Emily smiled at Sam about as brightly as Leah was at him. I really think she might like him but he's clearly taken.

He first approaches Leah giving her a hug and a kiss and then goes to Emily which I thought was going to be some kind of awkward hug. No. He hugs her like he's know her his whole life.

I got that weird feeling again.

Dinner was nice and the conversation was constantly flowing. I kept watch Sam and Emily though and I kept seeing looks being sent to the other. I don't think Leah noticed and if she did, she didn't acknowledge it.

...

That next morning I was walking downstairs when I heard voices. I stopped to listen.

"I don't understand it Billy. As soon as met her, it was like I had a outer body experience. It was just me and her. She has like this hold on me and I find myself thinking and wanting to be with her all the time. That shouldn't be happening l, I'm with Leah. I love Leah. But Emily, I don't know, it's like my heart is pulling me towards her and I really want to follow it."

I was shocked. I knew there had to be going on with Sam but he wouldn't tell me.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I should've mentioned this to you on day one." There was a reason this is happening? I have to hear this. "As a gift from our ancestors as a thank you to the spirit warriors for protecting the tribe, the bestowed us with imprinting."

"Imprinting? Like when ducks are first born the first thing they see is their mother?" That's kind of what I was thinking.

Billy chuckles, "in a way but differently. Imprinting for us is a way of finding your soul mate. You would do anything, be anything for her. The pull is so strong is strong and she will feel it too."

"So this is telling me that I am supposed to be with Emily and not Leah because our ancestors believe Emily and I are meant for each other?"

Billy sighs, "you two are meant for each other, yes. You can stay with Leah but it's going to be hard for you and Emily with the pull."

I couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Sam you can't be with Emily because of some little magic. You and Leah are meant for each other. You're crazy about each other!"

"Sasha," Sam sighs.

"Don't Sam." I turn to Billy, "why would our ancestors want to break up a beautiful couple only for him to be with someone they want him to be with? It's not right!"

Billy runs a hand down his face, "Sasha, it's not who they think he has to be with, it's who he was meant to be with since birth. They're each other soul mates. Their hearts are made for each other. The imprinting helps them see that. Don't you believe in soul mates? In true love?"

I nibble on my bottom lip. He got me there. I believed in soul mates and hoped one day that I could be with mine. Wait. Could be? Does that mean that Dean isn't mine?

"Sasha?"

I shake my head, "sorry. I do."

"That's what this is. Sam needs to follow his heart," Billy says before leaving.

I look at my brother how looks conflicted.

"He's right Sam." He looks at me as I walk to him and take his hands in mine. "You're my brother and I love you and your happiness means so much to me especially after everything we've been through this past month. As much as I love Leah, I don't want you questioning your love. I want you to be sure. I trust you to do the right thing."

Sam doesn't say anything as he pulls me into a hug. I don't want him to break it off with Leah but I really do want him to be truly happy whether it's with Leah or Emily.

 **So much going on! What do y'all think? Reviews equal love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Sasha and any other oc.

I am so sorry that I haven't written at all this week. My chronic migraines came back full force this week. I've been in so much pain. I'm doing much better with the new meds so I should be back on schedule.

Shoutouts to: the newest daughter, booklover345, Lara-cat

Thank you for the reviews!

I decided to give Leah a different life in this story. I hope you like it.

Happy reading!

Chapter 8

Today is the day I finally get to get my splint taken off. I hate this stupid thing. Leah volunteered to take me. I could've taken myself but she wanted to do lunch afterwards.

Sam broke up with Leah that night after talking to Billy. I didn't want him to but after talking to Billy, I understood. Sam said he doesn't want to immediately jump into anything with Emily so it doesn't seem he broke up with Leah so he can be with her.

"Hello Sasha, are we ready to..." The doctor stops himself when he sees my face and chuckles. "Did we turn into a cat?"

Leah and I laugh, "my best friend did it but yes, I'm ready to get this thing off."

He slowly removes the tape and gently takes off the splint. Just the removal of it makes my face feel better. He examined my nose. "It healed nicely and the brushing is pretty much gone. There is a very small dent from the break but nothing sever."

I get up to look in the mirror to see what he's talking about. He was right. It didn't look bad. The bruising was in the yellow stage to almost gone which I can easily cover up.

Once he was done with me, Leah and I headed to Port Angela's. We were in the middle of lunch when Leah decides to drop a bomb on me. "Sasha there's something I need to tell you."

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant." That would be horrible with the whole situation.

She smiles slightly and shakes her head, "no I'm not pregnant." I release a breath I was holding. "But, I am moving to Seattle."

I started choking on my water. Leah pats my back until I catch my breath. "You're what?"

"Moving to Seattle."

"Why? Please don't tell me you're moving just to get away from Sam."

She gets a sad look. "As much as I loved...love Sam, no. Something you didn't know was that I had a full scholarship to Seattle University. I called yesterday and they told me that I could start in January."

I could tell that she was genuinely excited about it.

"I decided not to go before because I wanted to stay here with Sam. I knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work for us and I didn't want to lose him." I was shocked. "When Sam broke it off, I was heartbroken and I still am, but in a way I'm sort of...relieved. I was starting to regret not going after talking to some of my friends who went and now I can go."

Things were making more and more sense. Sam and Leah really weren't meant to be together after all.

"I'll always love your brother but he's right when he said it's time we took different paths. Nothing is going to change between me and you though I promise. You're the little sister I always wanted. We'll do things whenever I come home and I'm only a call away if you ever need anything."

I pull her into a hug with tears in my eyes, "you've always been like a big sister to me too. I hope you find the happiness you and Sam are looking for."

She gives me a smile, "I hope so too. I also hope you find what your heart truly wants."

Ok that threw me off. "What are you talking about?"

She gives me a look that says 'you know what I'm talking about'.

Does she know something I don't?

"Sash," she takes my hand, "I'm not stupid and I'm not blind."

I was still confused. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

She shakes her head, "Then you're the blind one."

...

"I'm so happy you're able to go out tonight," Dean says as we walk to the movie theater.

"Me too. It's nice to be out of the house. I actually missed school."

We both laugh. He stops and pulls me to him for a kiss. I'm not sure why, but I was hesitant at first but melted into him. "I've been wanting to do that all week," he tells me as we pull away. I just smile.

Before I can continue walking, he holds me still and looks at me with his head tilted. "What?"

He makes a face, "they did a terrible job at setting your nose. It's dented."

I was blue in the face. Did he really say that my nose looks terrible? I put my hand over my nose, "it's just a small one. It's not that bad."

"You had the cutest nose."

"Had?" I was fighting back tears now. Am I some ugly duckling now?

"Oh don't get like that Sasha. You can get it fixed to how it was before."

"Wow, thanks Dean," I snatch my hand from his and walk back towards the car.

"Where are you going?"

I sniffle back my tears. "You're taking me home."

"Why?" He snaps.

I turn to look at him, "are you kidding me?"

He now looks annoyed, "is it that time of the month? Your emotions are all over the place."

My jaw drops, "you're a real jerk tonight do you know that?"

"I'm a jerk? I'm just trying to take my girlfriend out on a date!"

I start walking away. I couldn't believe he didn't realize what he said was hurtful.

I'm walking for a couple minutes and I realize he's not following me. I was still fighting back the tears when I pull my phone out, but who can I call? Sam is on patrol. Leah is starting to pack her things. She doesn't start school until January but she's moving in with one of her friends next week and has a job opportunity at some fancy restaurant.

The couple girlfriends I have are usually out with their boyfriends on Friday so I didn't consider them. So I call the one person I know I can always depend on no matter what.

"Hey Sash."

Hearing his voice was my undoing making the tears escape, "Jared."

"What's wrong?" He was panicking and I felt guilty for making him like that.

"Can...can you please come get me?"

"Where are you? I'm getting in my truck now."

"I'm in Port Angela's by the bakery."

"Stay there, I'll be there as fast as I can!"

I'm not sure how much time went by before Jared's truck is slammed into park in front of me. In the blink of an eye he's in front of me looking over me to make sure I'm not hurt.

"Jared I'm not hurt. I'm not bleeding or anything."

He puts his head down taking a breath of relief. Before I say anything he looks at me and my heart skips. He gently touches my nose, "looks great."

That right there just made emotions go haywire again making me cry. Crying because of what Dean said making me feel horrible and crying for how wonderful Jared is.

He pulls me into his arms, "Sasha what's going on? You're scaring me."

I didn't want to tell him right here because I know that he'd go after Dean.

"Can you take me home or to your house? I want to be anywhere but here."

He gives me a look, "how did you even get here?"

I bite my lip.

"Sasha."

"Please Jared."

He crosses his arms.

I sigh knowing I'm not going to get out of here without telling him.

"Dean."

I've never seen him look so angry. "He's the reason you're crying?" I nod. "That's twice this week he's made you cry! Where the hell is he?"

He starts looking around. I was scared he would kill him. "Jared please."

He shakes his head, "no, I need to have a word with him."

He starts to march down the sidewalk towards the theater but I run and grab his arm trying to stop him. "Please Jared, don't do this."

"Why not Sasha? He needs to have some sense knocked into him!" He was fuming. He was burning. I mean literally burning. His skin felt like it was on fire.

That's when it hit me. Jared has the gene. I need to calm him down and fast. If he turns out here it would be very bad.

"He does but not now. Please I just need you to get me out of here. Please Jared. I need you. Please." I was crying again.

The tears and the fear in my eyes seem to get to him as he calms down. He pulls me into his arms where I can feel his temperature go down. "Let's get you out of here," he says in my hair.

I nod my head fast and he helps me into his truck.

Nothing was said the whole way to his house. I was scared. Not of Jared but for him. He has the wolf gene and he's showing signs that he could change soon. He doesn't need this. I've seen what it's done to Sam. I don't want that to happen to Jared too.

Once we got to his house, we went through the side door that leads to his room. We sit down on his bed and it was quiet for a few minutes until he decides to break the silence. "Please tell me what happened Sash."

I look down at my hands, take a deep breath and tell him.

I expected him to be fuming angry like he was before. It was when he turned my head to look at him that I saw that he wasn't fuming but was looking at me in that way thats been giving me crazy butterflies lately.

He gently touches the dent that repulsed Dean. "This isn't some hideous deformity Sash," he says softly, "it gives you a little more character. If anything it makes you more beautiful. If Dean can't see the beauty in anything that's apart of you...then he doesn't deserve you. Which lately he doesn't."

I didn't know if my heart was racing or not beating at all. What is this affect he has on me lately? What ever it is...I really like it.

I now understood what Leah was talking about at lunch today. She was talking about Dean and Jared.

Jared pushes some of my hair behind my ear, leans in and kisses my forehead sending goosebumps all over me before getting up when his dad calls for him.

I look around the room I've been so familiar with. Something on his nightstand caught my eye. It was the small article I wrote that should've been under our picture in the newspaper. But it wasn't that that had me shocked. It was the fact that he glued the picture of us underneath it and had it in a frame.

It brought tears to my eyes.

I run my fingers down the picture and hold it to my chest as I get up look to see that his wall looked like my dresser. It had pictures of us from kids to now.

Jared has always been there for me no matter what. When we talk, nothing else seems to matter. He can make me smile when no one else can. He always has the right thing to say at the right moment, like tonight. He has a way of making me feel like the happiest person in the world when I'm absolutely miserable. He makes my heart...

Oh. My. God.

Why didn't I realize it sooner?

I can try to deny it but the truth is...I've fallen for Jared. I am absolutely crazy in love with him. I think I always have been. He makes me feel things that I never feel with Dean. He's never made me cry like Dean has.

I love Jared!

It brings a smile to my face and my heart races like it seems to do anytime I'm around him lately. But another thought comes to mind and it wipes my smile away and makes my heart hurt. Jared has the gene, which means he will have a imprint...an imprint that could be anyone but me.

I won't let my heart get hurt like Leah's did with Sam. I can't do that to myself. I won't stop him from finding his true love. I'd rather push my feelings back and keep him in my life than to eventually have my heart broken and lose him forever.

Why does he have to have the gene?

So many emotions! It's even overwhelming for me to write. I hope you all loved it! Remember to review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha and any other oc.**

 **Surprise chapter!**

 **Shoutouts: booklover345, Lara-cat, xXSuperGeekXx, and guest**

 **This is a crazy one.**

 **Happy reading**

Chapter 9

That next day, Jared and I were hanging out on the beach. It was like any normal day for us except now I'm having to make sure I keep my feelings at bay.

We were throwing a frisbee back and forth and talking about my birthday coming up next weekend.

"So you're really having a masquerade party?" Jared asks.

I nod, "yeah. I've been wanting to have a masquerade party since I watched The Phantom of the Opera. Figured my eighteenth birthday would be a great one to celebrate."

"I didn't do anything special for mine," he says shrugging his shoulders.

I dove for the frisbee almost crashing to the ground, "no? So deciding to jump off the top off the cliff for the first time wasn't anything special?"

He chuckles, "that was pretty awesome."

I cross my arms, "almost giving me a heart attack was awesome? I almost broke my hand from beating you for coming out alive."

I don't think I was ever so scared in my life until that day. The cliff is so high up. We usually jump from a lot lower. He could've gotten seriously hurt or even killed.

"That's just it though Sash, I did come out alive. It was awesome. I'll get you to do it one day."

I laugh sarcastically, "yeah. No."

He crosses his arms, "even if I jumped with you? You know you'd be safe with me." He got me there. I felt like I could do anything with Jared. Besides Sam, I feel the safest with him. More so than Sam.

I then have a mental picture of him holding my hand and I smile.

I bite my lip, "maybe."

He points the frisbee at me smiling that smile of his, "that's a step closer to yes." I shake my head and smile at him.

I caught the frisbee and was about to throw it again until I saw someone walking towards us.

Dean.

Jared notices him too and crosses his arms giving him an evil glare. I'm surprised he didn't try to fight him.

"Hey Sasha, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks timidly.

I look at Jared to see him give me a nod. Does he know something I don't? "Sure."

We walk further down the beach where some drift wood was and sat down. "I want to apologize for being a complete ass last night. I didn't realize what I was saying was hurtful until Jared called me last night."

My eyes went wide. Jared called him last night? Why would he do that?

"He basically threatened me my life for what I said to you. He really laid into me about making you cry. He told me to make things right with you if I really do love you which I do."

He's trying to fix me and Dean? He's always hated me and Dean being together. He even said last night that he doesn't deserve me. I wonder if he told him we would be here today too.

"You're absolutely beautiful Sasha. Your nose doesn't make you any less beautiful. You're my girl. Please forgive me. I love you."

I didn't know what to say. I look across the beach to see Jared staring across the ocean. Even from this far I can see the tension in his shoulders. I can feel the heat from his skin all the way over here. I can see those deep frown lines on his forehead and I'd do anything to make them go away and make him smile that smile I love so much.

"Sasha?"

I look back at Dean. "What?"

"Do you forgive me?" He had this pleading look in his eyes.

I just nod and he pulls me into his arms. I slowly hug him back. "I really am sorry Sasha."

I turn my head so I'm looking at Jared. Why would he do this? His heated gaze is now on us and it makes me shiver.

"Are you cold?" Dean asks pulling back.

"No. Just got a little chill down my back."

"Ok. Well I had my mom make these for you." I look as he pulls out a container filled with cookies. Was he trying to be like Jared?

They did look really good though. I wish I could smell them, my nose is a little stuffed up from the cold air.

"Thank you. That's really sweet." I lean over and kiss his cheek earning a big smile.

I grab one and take a bite. "Mmm this is really good," I say between bites.

"They're my favorite," he says proudly.

My throat starts to become really itchy.

"So I was thinking about your..." Dean starts but I start to cough uncontrollably. Something isn't right.

"Are you ok?"

I shake my head, "I...I...can't..." I'm now gasping for air.

"Sasha?!" Dean starts pounding my back.

"Sash! What's wrong with her?" I hear Jared panicking.

"I think she's choking."

My throat is tightening up and my vision is spotting.

"Jar...ed..." I manage to get out as I reach for him. I feel him touch my face and open my mouth to see my tongue is swelling.

"What kind of cookies are those?!" Jared demands.

"Pea..."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I'm being lifted up in Jared's arms as he starts to run.

"Hang on Sash! Stay with me!" He pleads/demands.

"Jar..."

"Don't talk! I'm almost to my truck!"

Right before I completely blackout, I feel a stab in my thigh and I gasp for air a few seconds later. My lungs are burning as they fill up with air.

"You're ok. You're going to be ok baby," I hear Jared say as he brushes my hair out of my face. Did he just call me baby?

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asks as he finally catches up.

Jared brushes my face once more before putting me down in the passenger seat of his truck. "Are you ok?" He asks me softly. I'm still catching my breath but I nod.

What happens next, I didn't expect. Jared flips around, grabs Dean by his shirt and slams him into the side of the truck. "Why the fuck would you give her peanut butter cookies when she's highly allergic to nuts?"

"I...I...I didn't know."

He should know. It was one of the things we talked about on our first date. I remember he said he was allergic to iodine.

"How do you not know that the girl you've been dating for over a year is allergic to nuts? Do you realize if I would've left you two out there, she could've died?! You thought she was chocking!"

"How was..."

Jared wouldn't let him finish.

"It's a good thing I always keep one of her epipens in my truck incase an accident happens not when her so called boyfriend tries to kill her!" Jared has several epipens for me; in his truck, his locker at school, and in his room. He always wanted to make sure since nuts can easily be in anything I eat.

"I AM HER BOYFRIEND!" Dean yells offensively.

"A real boyfriend would know what things could kill his girlfriend and I'm not getting into last night again." He did have a point. "He would know about the things she does and doesn't like, like with the flowers." I nod to myself continuing to agree.

"I bet you don't even know that she never matches her socks because she thinks it's bad luck to match them." I smile. I even got him to stop matching his socks a few years ago.

"Do you know what she wants to do after graduation?"

I was curious to hear his answer, "she wants to...she wants to..." He couldn't think of anything.

"She wants to make her own honey! She wants to grow the biggest pollination garden she can with her bee houses. She's crazy obsessed with bees which you had no clue about until recently!"

I wish I could see Dean's face.

"I have one more thing for you...I bet you didn't know that she use to think that the moon was always following her because she thought she was special..." I was shocked. I didn't know that he remembered that. "And you know what? It still does follow her because she's the most special person in the world."

I had tears coming down my cheeks as my heart pounds in my chest from his words.

"And you almost took her life today...you're a sorry excuse for a boyfriend. You do not deserve her."

It was silent for a moment.

"Do you have nothing to say? All that and you have nothing?" He was getting angry again.

"Ja...Jared..." I call for him but it came out really scratchy. He's immediately by my side. "Please take me home."

He nods and shuts the door. As he goes to walk around the truck, he stops, turns around, marches up to Dean, and punches him in the face.

When he gets in the truck he looks at me I guess to see if I was going to yell at him but it was just the opposite. I wanted to kiss him and tell him how amazing he was but I couldn't do instead I say, "my hero."

It made him smile so big it made my heart race, "come on, let's get you home. We need to get you some tea for your throat."

I nod agreeing.

I look in the mirror to see Dean watching us leave. How could he not know? Jared was right. If he wasn't there, I could've died. The thought made me shiver.

To much has been going wrong with Dean...I don't think...no...I know I can't do this anymore.

 **Dun dun duuuuun! Crazy chapter! Worked hard on this to get it to you before I go out of town tomorrow for a wedding. Hope you enjoyed it! Have a wonderful weekend and remember to review.**

 **And a hint for the next chapter...JARED PHASES! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Sasha

Shoutouts: XxSuperGeekxX, MinnieBow14, BCgurlie, and Gizmo60

Thank you so much for your amazing reviews for the last chapter. So far it's my favorite that I've written. Hope to have more amazing chapters like that for y'all.

Happy reading!

Chapter 10

The ride home was silent. I honestly didn't know what to say to Jared. He saved my life and punched Dean in the face. I'm surprised he didn't do anything worse to him.

If anything, I would've thought that would've pushed Jared over the edge to make him phase for the first time. I'm really glad it didn't though. I don't want him to phase. I keep hoping that he won't but I know deep down that he will.

I haven't even told Sam that Jared is on the verge of it. I'm honestly scared that if I do, Sam will tell me to stay away from him so I'm not in the crossfire when he does.

Nothing is going to keep me from Jared. He doesn't know it but I love him and I need him in my life more than he can ever know.

When we pull in at the house, neither one of us make a move to get out right away.

"Are you ok Sash?" Jared asks turning to face me.

I give a small smile, "I'll live." I rub my throat. It still hurts to talk.

"Come on, let's get you some tea." He goes to get out but I grab his arm stopping him.

"Wait," he looks at me and I suddenly become nervous. "Did you mean what you said to Dean?"

He puts his hand on mine, "Yeah. He doesn't deserve you Sasha. He never has. You need someone in your life who truly loves you. Someone who knows you inside and out."

My heart was racing. "Tha...that's not what I was talking about..."

His eyes went a little wide, "oh...then what?"

"About the moon still following me because you think I'm the most special person in the world...I didn't even know you remembered that."

He smiles softly at me, "I remember everything about you Sash and yes I did mean that. There is no one on this earth as special as you."

I look down in my lap to try to hide my blush, "how do you know that?"

He lifts my face up and looks at me in a way that I know if I was standing, my knees would give out on me, very softly he tells me, "why do you think moon still follows you. It never stopped. It has this gravitational pull for just you."

Was he still talking about the moon?

"It's not the earth that follows. It's you Sash."

God I wanted to kiss him and with how he's looking at me, I think does too.

A sudden knock on the passenger window makes us both jump.

Sam.

I open up the door, "hey Sammy."

"Hey. Y'all are back from the beach early. Why is your voice so hoarse? Getting sick?" He asks placing his hand on my forehead which is totally pointless since his body temperature is so high.

"No, her dipshit boyfriend about killed her by giving her peanut butter cookies," Jared basically growls.

"What?!" Sam yells.

I nod, "he apparently didn't know I was allergic to nuts. If Jared wasn't there I wouldn't have made it. He always keeps a epipen for me in his truck."

"I need a replacement," Jared informs me and I nod.

"Thank you for being there for her Jared. I don't know what I would've done if I lost her." I grab Sam's hand giving it a squeeze.

"No thanks needed Sam. She's just as important to me." I give him a smile. "Plus I gave him a taste of my right hook."

He chuckles and nods, "let's get you inside Sash."

"Ok." I turn to Jared to hug him, "you're my hero." I then go to kiss him on the cheek which ended up being on the corner of his mouth making us both stiffen up.

He pulls away and looks at me smiling, "I'm always here for you babe."

Anyone hearing that would've smiled thinking he was just trying to be cute but I felt like there was something more behind it.

Inside Sam starts the water for my tea. "How did he not know?"

I shake my head, "I told him on our first date Sam."

"He's an idiot."

I nod.

Once the water was hot, Sam puts my tea bag in my favorite mug and hands it to me with the honey jar. Hot tea and honey does wonders for the throat. After drinking a little bit, my throat was feeling a lot better.

"I'm going to probably lay down for the rest of the day. What do you have planned?" I ask.

He scratches the back of his head, "umm...Emily was going to come by in a little while to fix some pants for me."

I gave him a weird look, "what?"

"I might've broken the buttons on a few pair of pants..."

I start laughing, "accidentally or purposely just so you can get Emily around here?"

His face said it all. "Aww Sammy! Your first non official date...kind of. You should make her dinner as a thank you."

"I was planning on it," he smiles. "Would you want to join us?"

I shake my head, "no I don't think I'll be eating much for the rest of the day. I'm going to take a Benadryl and crash early. All that took a lot out of me. I've never had that close of a call before."

He starts to shake, "I want to rip him to shreds."

I grab his hand, "calm down Sam. I'm ok." He stopped. "Jared laid into him pretty dang good. And I..." I pause.

"You what?"

I was scared to say it out loud because it would mean that I really am going to do it which I after today, want to. "I'm going to break up with him."

"Good," he says seriously. I was surprised by that response. "I never really liked him. I felt like he used you more as an object to show off than anything. You're too good for him. And he's obviously a moron for what happened today."

I didn't know what else to say so I just nod.

Right when I we finishing my tea is when Emily showed up. She even looked a little dressed up for Sam which was really cute.

Wow. Who knew I would've thought that less than a week ago?

"You look beautiful," Sam says making her blush. Awe they're so cute.

I love Leah to death but watching these two interact, I can tell that they really were made for each other.

...

The next day I was doing some cleaning around the house while Sam was out patrolling. It made me nervous anytime he was out there. I know he hasn't come along any vampires yet but they are out there.

Hell, a family of them lives in Forks. So what if they feed off of animals and aren't aloud to come onto our land? They're still dangerous.

I decided to take a little break after doing the floors so I went outside on the porch swing.

It was a nice day out. I was enjoying the cool breeze and listening to the birds and the waves from the small beach not far from here. It was peaceful.

That peace was soon ended when I see Dean pull up. I wasn't expecting him to come by today. I was planning on breaking up with him tomorrow after school.

"Hey," he says walking up with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Hi."

It was awkward for a moment.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I had no idea you had nut allergies."

I feel like I'm hearing him say 'sorry' a lot lately.

"I told you on our first date Dean. How can you forget something like that? Especially when it's something so common?" I was practically scolding him.

He shrugs, "that was over a year ago."

Wow. "Are you serious? You don't ever need to forget things like that Dean?! Those are important! I almost died yesterday!"

He moves quickly to be next to me now as he takes my hands in his, "I know and I feel so bad about it. I didn't sleep at all last night. The thought of losing you is unbearable. You're my girl."

Well...he's about to lose me in a way today. I can't do this tomorrow. It has to be today.

"Dean..." My phone goes off. I hold my finger up, "one second." It was a text from Leah saying "look what I found". She sent me a picture of us when we got bored one day and gave each other ridiculous makeovers. It had me laughing for a good twenty seconds. I forgot all about that.

"Sasha?"

Crap, I forgot about Dean. "Sorry." I put my phone down. "Dean...I..." This was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I never broke up with anyone before. Dean was my first real relationship but with everything going on...especially with me being in love with Jared, I can't be with him anymore.

So like ripping off a bandaid, I said it quick, "I can't do this anymore."

His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "What?"

"I can't..."

He holds up his hand, "no. Don't say it again."

I closed my mouth.

"Why? Is this because of the cookies?"

"Partially yes."

He seems even more shocked, "what do you mean partially? What else could I have done to make you want to break up? We're perfect together. We're meant to be together!"

I shake my head, "no we're not Dean. It's been over a year and you don't seem to really know anything about me. Especially important things that almost costed me my life."

"Like what? The flowers and the socks thing? That's it?" He was getting angry.

I shake my head, "not just that but with how you talked to me on our date about my nose, not listening to me when trying to explain something so important to me and leaving me in tears. I've cried so much this week because of you. I'm not happy."

"Is Jared getting to you?" He was serious.

My jaw drops, "are you kidding me?! This has nothing to do with Jared! This is about me!"

"I knew he would get to you eventually."

"See you're not even listening to me now!" I was fuming. Yes I love Jared but Dean doesn't know that. Jared doesn't even know I'm doing this.

"You're going to regret this Sasha. You're life is going to be miserable without me," he yells getting up and heading to his car.

As he pulls away I let myself relax and take a few deep breaths. I don't regret my decision. It was the right thing for me to do. We don't belong together, we never did.

I go to head back inside but a loud howl makes me freeze. I look towards the woods. Was that Sam? Another howl goes and it makes my heart hurt. Something inside me tells me that it's not Sam.

Another howl with a different one following it. That's two sets of howls. Two? That means someone else phased. Oh no. Please please please don't let it be who I think it is.

With the next howl I know it in my heart, it's Jared.

Not to sure how I feel about this chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it though. Remember to review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **Shoutouts: maddy2u2000, Ninapina01, Gizmo60, Booklover345, Lara-cat, eschoenh, MinnieBow14, xXSuperGeekXx, BCgurlie, LoveFiction2016**

 **Most reviews I've gotten for this story so far. Thank you all so much! Your reviews are what help keep me going. You have no idea how much they mean to me.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 11

I can't tell you how long I was pacing on the porch waiting for Sam to get home to confirm if it was Jared that phased or not. The anticipation was killing me.

When I noticed that the sun was starting to set, I figured it was probably best for me to go inside and start dinner. My mind was all over the place that it took me a few minutes to realize that I was boiling milk instead of water for the spaghetti.

I turn of the stove and rub my temples, "Relax Sasha," I tell myself out loud.

"Why are you telling yourself to relax?" I snap my body around to see Sam alone.

"Who was it? Please tell me Sam?!" He seemed surprised with my questions but he knew I wasn't stupid, that I knew someone phased.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and sighs, that's not a good sign. "Sash, it's..." He hesitates.

I shake my head. "It's Jared isn't it?"

His eyes go a little wide, "how did you know?"

I explain to him about how I realized Jared had the gene. He wasn't happy.

"Do you realize how dangerous it was for you to be near him when could've phased at any of those moments? He could've hurt you Sasha."

I shrug my shoulders, "I didn't care at the moment. I was doing what I could to calm him down and protect him from anyone seeing."

"That was still dangerous."

I nod. We stand there is silence for a while. "Is he ok?" I ask softly.

He shrugs, "he seems to be but I'm not a hundred percent sure. His mind was all over the place."

I was confused. "What?"

"Apparently when more than one of us is phased, we can see each other's thoughts. Billy said its so we can communicate with each other."

"Wow. That's actually pretty cool," which it is. "Can I go see him?"

He stiffens up, "that's not a good idea right now."

"Why not?" I snap. "I was around you!"

"Sasha, I need you to trust me. He might seem ok to me but..." He cuts himself off and rubs the back of his neck. "You just need to give him some time to get everything under control especially his temper."

I cross my arms, "he won't hurt me Sam."

He nods, "I know he won't but it's just a safety precaution. He's not even going to school this week. His parents are going to tell the school that he has mono."

"Mono? Really?" That's a stupid excuse.

With that the conversation was done.

After dinner I grab my phone and try to call Jared but he kept ignoring it. He's never ignored my calls before. I decided to leave a voicemail when he ignored me for the fourth time.

"Hey Jared, I can't believe you're actually ignoring my calls. I would ask if you're ok but I know what you're going through." I sigh, "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I didn't want this for you. Anytime I saw a sign that you might phase, I tried my best to calm you down. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today when it happened." I was crying now. "Umm...I'll get you your school work for the week. It's going to suck going back to school without you there with me. I'm going to miss you. Call or text me ok. Loves yous."

I hang up and roll over snuggling my bee he got me to my chest. I wanted to tell him about breaking up with Dean but I didn't want to do that over voicemail. I want to be able to hear the happiness from him when I tell him because I know he'll be pleased.

I just hope I hear back from him soon.

...

I woke up that next morning to the smell of pure amazingness. Was Sam cooking?

I head downstairs and am surprised to see Emily. She turns and smiles at me when she hears me. "Good morning Sasha. I made you some breakfast for your first day back after being gone last week."

She was so joyful.

"Um...thanks but why?"

Her smile faultiers a little, "because you missed last week because of me."

I roll my eyes, "not this again Emily."

"Just sit down and eat. You don't want to be late," she scolds with a smile. I did as she commanded and boy was her cooking amazing. She should be here every morning. Who knows maybe one day she might actually move in here once things really kick off with her and Sam.

Thinking of that, I wonder if he's going to tell her soon about everything. My heart suddenly aches. Jared could imprint on anyone at anytime. Before I didn't want him to phase because I didn't want him to so we could probably get together, but now he really can imprint. I'm not giving myself any high hopes that he ever could imprint on me. Even if he did, would he want to be with me?

"Sasha?" I look up to see both Sam and Emily looking at me concerned.

"What?"

"We've been trying to talk to you. Are you sure you're ok to go back today?" Sam asks.

I nod, "yeah. Yeah I'll be fine."

I hope.

...

As soon as I got out of my car, I felt like everyone was watching me. I even checked to make sure I didn't have anything on my face.

I walked into history and everyone immediately stops talking as they watch me turn in my makeup work. That's when I noticed Dean watching me with an expression I couldn't read.

My usual desk next to him was taken by one of his friends so I sat in his old desk. I didn't mind because it would've been awkward to sit next to Dean. Everyone started whispering. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I know I heard my name several times from around the room.

I guess word spread about the breakup.

By lunch I was ready to leave. It seemed like the whole school was talking about me breaking up with Dean and that they were all on his side.

I've heard people say that the newspaper needs to print a retraction about what they wrote about mine and Dean's future. That I had a guy I've been seeing in Forks the whole time while with Dean. That Sam threatened to put me in a nunnery unless I broke up with him. And the biggest one was that I've been sleeping with Jared behind Dean's back.

I've had to go to the restroom several times to let some tears flow. It was horrible. Is this what Dean meant that I will regret breaking up with him?

I didn't even eat lunch. I went outside and sat right at the tree line. I was hoping to see Jared in either human or wolf form and he could get me out of here. I pull out my phone and text him.

 **I hope your day is going so much better than mine and that's saying a lot from what's going on with you. I would love to hear from you. I miss you. ~ S**

...

After school I went straight to Jared's house to drop off his work for the week. Like he does at my house, I just walked on in.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I call out.

"Hey sweetie, in the kitchen," Eleanor calls to me.

I walk in laying all Jared's work on the table, "hey I'm dropping of Jared's work, is he home?"

She shakes her head, "no he's out with Sam. Won't be back for a couple of hours."

I nod, "how is he doing?"

She shrugs, "he seems to be alright. Not so much when he came home last night but after talking to John, he was better."

"John was part of the pack once?" I don't know why I didn't think about that.

"Yeah back in the day. I still remember the day he imprinted on me." She was smiling from ear to ear.

I sat on one of the bar stools, "can you tell me about it?" I was curious.

She nods, "I just moved from the Makah reservation, it was my senior year. John lived next door and offered to help us with some boxes. When our eyes met for the first time, I felt this instant pull for him. I couldn't tell if my heart was racing or stopped beating altogether. I swore it was love at first sight which technically it was." She giggles. "When he told me about everything, I was scared out of my mind. Locked myself in my room for twenty-four hours. I sat on my bed the whole time thinking everything over and realized that regardless of him turning into a wolf and fighting vampires, we are meant to be together and I was perfectly happy with that."

I smile, "That's wonderful. It's really nice to hear someone else's perspective on it. I about flipped out when Sam did and it wasn't on Leah."

My heart got that ache again thinking about Jared imprinting. Why did I have to be completely in love with him? I'm just going to get my heart broken.

"Sasha, are you ok sweetie?" Eleanor asks laying her hand on top of mine.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, "yeah, sorry. I'm going to put Jared's stuff in his room and head home."

She gives me a concerned look before nodding.

I go in his room and put the stuff on the bed. I wanted to lay here and wait for him to come home. I needed to see him. Today was horrible for me and I know yesterday was for him.

Not hearing from him has been tortuous. We've never gone this long without talking.

I just need to hear from him that he's ok.

...

 **Sorry it's a little late. Lot of craziness the past few days. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next one out to you tomorrow. Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha.**

 **Shoutouts: booklover345, hope, maddy2u2000, natsumi456, MinnieBow15, and guest**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 12

Why hasn't it stopped yet? It's now Wednesday and it hasn't gotten any better at school. People are still talking about me. I just broke up with the guy, it's not like I've done anything super terrible? How does he get to play the victim? Is it because he's popular and everyone loves him?

I wonder if they would still love him if they all knew what happened when he gave me those cookies?

But I'm not someone who would try to drag someone's name through the mud. I just don't know how much more I can take of this.

It also doesn't help that I still haven't heard anything from Jared. I think that's actually killing me more than what's going on at school.

I tried talking to Sam about it but he just keeps telling me that when Jared is ready, he'll come to me. When he's ready? It's not like he has to tell me about everything, I already know.

On a brighter note though, Sam broke everything to Emily last night. He wanted to wait a while but he said he can't just be friends with her anymore. He's crazy about her. He asked me to be there when he told her so she wouldn't think that he needs to be put in a mental hospital.

It took Sam phasing for her to actually believe him. She fell to the ground on her butt and just stared at him for twenty minutes. I was starting to get worried about her but she finally snapped out of it and seemed ok with it.

I was so relieved and I know Sam was too.

...

I was putting some books in my locker when something fell out when I opened it. It was the picture of me and Jared in the paper with **SLUT** written over it.

My heart fell into my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick. I turn when I hear some laughter. Dean was among them. I charge up to him trying to be strong and fight back the tears.

"Why are you letting this continue? You know none of that is true!"

He shrugs, "I'm not the one telling them it and for all I know, it could be true." He had a smirk on his face.

"You know why I broke up with you Dean. This isn't right! Please make it stop." Tears were escaping now. But what he does next breaks me.

He leans in bringing his lips close to my ear, a act that use to make me giggle, and whispers, "slut".

I took off. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran down the hall to the doors and to my car. I struggle getting the key in the ignition.

As soon as I'm on the road I pull out my phone and call Jared.

"Please pick up please pick up!" I chant.

Voicemail.

I throw my phone on the passenger seat and speed to his house. I need to see him. He's the only person that can make me feel better, even if it's just a little bit.

Once I'm at his house I realize I can't get in. No one is home.

Are you kidding me?

I even go around the house to his room and see that he really isn't in there.

I can't take this anymore.

I run into the woods calling for him. I have no idea where I am, I'm off the trail. He has to be out here somewhere.

I eventually fall to my knees and cover my face, crying into my hands. "Jared please...I need you. Please."

My need was pure desperation at this point. I'm not even sure how long I was like that until a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I instantly knew who it was and just melted right into them as I continued to cry. I've never felt so weak in my life.

Jared smooths the hair on the back of my head as he shushes me softly. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here. I got you."

I wanted to yell at him and push him away for staying away from me but I refused to. This is exactly where I need to be right now. I needed this so badly.

"What's wrong Sash? Why aren't you in school?" He asks softly yet concerned.

I shake my head.

"Please talk to me. You're scaring me."

My heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't want to tell him but I know I can't keep it from him. I'm weak. "I broke up with him." It was as soft as a whisper but I know he heard me perfectly with his newly heightened hearing.

But still he asked, "what?"

Then I did the one thing I've been scared to do. I lift my head up and meet his eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I love. The ones that I can stare into forever, the eyes of the man I'm completely in love with.

I'm not sure what I was going to expect if he did imprinted on me or not. Would I feel any different? Would he say something if he did? Would he even want me? Lord knows I want him.

God I want him.

"I broke up with Dean."

He finally blinks and shakes his head in disbelief, "why would you do that?"

Now I look at him in disbelief, "are you really asking me that?"

He shakes his head. "Is that why you're so upset?"

I shake my head, "no. I did that Sunday."

A new look of surprise is all over his face, "Sunday?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He shakes his head, "no reason."

"Ok...but I was actually fine afterwards...it's what's been happening at school."

He looks at me to continue but I'm scared too. "Did he hurt you?" He asks trembling. The anger in his eyes was intimidating.

I needed to calm him down, screw what Sam said. I place my hands on his cheeks and lay my forehead against his instantly calming him down. He takes a deep breath and that's when I realize his arms are still around me. We stayed like that for a little while.

"If I'm going to tell you, you have to try to stay calm. Can you do that for me?" I ask him softly.

His grip tightens slightly, "you know I would do anything for you Sash." He said it so softly it made my heart skip.

I took a deep breath and told him what was happening at school. He was shaking a little but not to bad to where he would phase...at least until I got to what Dean said before I took off. That made him shake so bad, that he stood up and stormed off.

"Jared?!" I call for him. Instead of him answering me, I felt the same shimmer in the air like when Sam phases. "Jared?" I call again but softer.

Next thing I know this beautiful wolf approaches me. He had brown fur with dark gray around his eyes almost resembling a mask. His eyes were exactly the same.

He was looking at the ground growling, I know it wasn't directed towards me. I slowly approach him and place my hand on the side of his giant face, "Jared..." He looks up at me and I can't help but smile. "You're beautiful." He huffs at me and sticks his nose on my neck smelling me. It sent shivers all over my body.

"I know you're upset but can you please phase back?" He gives a small nod before walking away. I turn my back even though he's out of eyesight.

I turn back when a hot hand is on my shoulder, it was the first time I really looked at him. He's grown a good half a foot, his long hair was now gone, cut really short which looked great on him. It was like I couldn't control myself as I start to run my fingers through his hair. This made him close his eyes.

My hands slide down his face, over his broad shoulders where I see his new pack tattoo like Sam's. The. I went down his extremely muscular chest and over his abs. Two...four...EIGHT! He has an eight pack!

He gives a husky chuckle, "are you counting my abs?

My face heats up. "Um..." I didn't know what to say.

He chuckles again and pulls me into his arms. I've missed him so much. Regardless of what happens for us in the future, I'm never letting him go.

...

 **So...did he imprint on her or not? Thoughts? Things are definitely going to get interesting in the next chapter ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha.**

 **Shoutouts: Guest, hope, eschoenh, natsumi456, MinnieBow14, Gizmo60, Booklover345, maddy2u2000, LoveFiction2016**

 **I am LOVING all of yalls wonderful reviews! And all the questions. Don't worry, I promise they will all be answered. ;)**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 13

Jared and I were now walking up and down the beach. It was quiet for a bit but I had to break the silence. There were questions that I needed answered.

"What pushed you over the edge that made you phase?" I ask looking up at him.

His face contorted into a grimace, "I was going for a run and was going to your house to check up on you..." He stops.

"Continue," I push.

He sighs, "I saw you and Dean talking on the porch. I was annoyed he was there as you could imagine since he almost killed you the day before." I nod. "But when I heard you laughing one of those laughs that are contagious...I felt my skin burning. I couldn't control my anger and I knew if I didn't turn around and leave that I would hurt him. So I was running home and everything from the past few days was running through my head that he's done to hurt you. But seeing you look and sound so happy after all that...I couldn't take it. Next thing I know, I exploded and I wasn't me anymore."

I was shocked. I would've never thought that it would be me to push him over the edge. And it wasn't even for what he thought.

He was staring at the ocean now, all tensed up; like he was before I ate those stupid cookies. Except now, I can actually help him. I step in front of him and turn his head to look down at me, "Jared, I wasn't laughing with Dean."

"What do you mean?"

I smile up at him, "I was about to break up with Dean when I got a text from Leah. It was a ridiculously hilarious picture of me and her that she found and I exploded into a fit of laughter."

His eyes are now wide. "So you really weren't having a happy moment with him?"

I shake my head still smiling, "nope."

Relief was now all over his face. "Well I feel stupid now. If I didn't over think it, I wouldn't have lost control and have this happen to me."

"I think this was going to happen to you sooner or later." He nods. "Wait...is that why you've been avoiding me? You blamed me for this happening to you?"

Guilt is all over his face. I smack his chest, "are you kidding me Jared? Why wouldn't you just talk to me? Do you know how horrible it's been not being able to talk to you when I know what you've been going through?"

"Sash, I'm..."

I shake my head and hold my hand up, "no don't say you're sorry. I don't want your apology." I was seriously hurt. How could he blame me for this happening to him? "I've been through so much hell these past few days. I needed you Jared, not Sam, you. I needed you! And now to find out that the reason you've been treating me like the plague, is because you blame me for this...you're a asshole."

"Sasha..."

"I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I'm always there for you like you are or were for me. Couldn't you hear the pain in my voice in my voicemails? I know you've been seeing how upset and worried I've been in Sam's mind but still you stayed away because you didn't care."

I thought being at school was horrible but no. This is actually breaking my heart. "You know what...I'm going to make this easy on you." Pain was all over his face. "Leave me alone Jared. I've already got rid of one jerk in my life. I don't need to replace him with another one."

The look on his face broke my heart even more, he reaches for me but I back away, "Sasha, please."

"Goodbye Jared," I whisper with tears running down my cheek and walk away.

The pain in my chest was almost unbearable. I just told the man that I love goodbye. As soon as I make it to the tree line, a painful howl fills the air. It hit me so hard that it brought me to my knees.

...

What have I done? What in the hell have I done? Yes, Jared shouldn't have blamed me for him phasing and used that as an excuse to stay away from me but did I have to push him away like that?

I've locked myself in my room and haven't stopped crying. My heart hurts so bad.

There's a knock at my door, "Sasha?" It's Sam. I really didn't want to talk to him. "Open the door sweetie." I throw my pillow at it making him sigh. "Why didn't you tell me about what's going on at school? It not ok what's happening to you."

"Why didn't you tell me why Jared was really staying away from me?" I cry out.

He sighs, "I couldn't tell you that Sash. The pain you're in now is nothing to how it was when you didn't know. I didn't want you to go through this."

"Jeez, thanks for looking out for me big brother. Not only does the whole school think I'm a slut because of Dean when he's the one that nearly killed me. Then I tell the only other guy in my life besides you to leave me alone, shutting him out of my life because he didn't understand a situation and blamed me for his phasing and pushing me away! My heart is so broken Sam." I'm hysterical at this point.

"I'm so sorry Sasha. Please open..." I cut him off by blaring my music to tune him out. I can't deal with this anymore.

...

That next morning I decided I wasn't going to school. I was physically and emotionally drained. I never even left my room last night.

I look over at my phone to see several missed calls and texts from Jared. I didn't want to listen to the voicemails because hearing his voice right now will just break me back down. I only read the last text which was a simple 'Happy Birthday'.

Today was my birthday?

I look at the date and sure enough it was. This week has just been so horrible I lost track of the days.

I'm officially eighteen today. I should be some what happy and excited, but I'm not. I've already decided that my party is cancelled. I don't want to be celebrating my birthday with people who think so lowly of me now. And the only person who does...did care about me I pushed away.

I felt the tears building up but I pushed them away.

I change my clothes and slip on my running shoes. I really needed a good run. I put my headphones in and blast some rock music.

I'm not sure how long I was running for but I eventually stop when I get on top of the cliffs. I sit down and close my eyes before laying down and just take in the Suns rays. It felt amazing. I turned off my music so I could listen to the sound of the waves below me.

I was feeling at peace for the first time in what feels like forever but it was short lived as I got this strange feeling in my heart. Not the ache it's been feeling but like it didn't know whether to beat slower or faster.

I place my hand over my chest and rub it. With everything my heart has gone through lately, I'm surprised I haven't gone into cardiac arrest.

A couple sticks snap behind me and I sit up quickly and turn to see the cause of it. There he was shirtless with just cutoff shorts on. The sun hit him in a way it made it look like he was glowing like a god. I meet his eyes to see the same pain in them from yesterday.

I turn away and look out to the horizon. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," I say softly. I wanted to to be harsh.

"Sasha, please just listen to me. You don't have to say anything. When I'm done I'll leave but please just listen to me." He pleaded.

I cross my arms over my knees, resting my chin on them and give him a nod.

He takes a deep breath, "your right, I'm an asshole. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened to me. I want to blame the wolf in me for thinking that but it was me. I should've just talked to you and got the facts straight. I'm so so sorry. I don't...I can't have you cut me out of your life Sash. You mean to damn much to me. I just hope that one day you can forgive me. Just know that I swear on my life that I will never ever hurt you again."

My heart was out of control. No matter how angry I was with him, I was still very much in love with him.

I heard him walking away and that's when I realized I had to stop him. I jump to my feet, "Jared wait!"

He turns to face me quickly. Instead of me saying anything I just run to him and he instantly pulls me in his arms. We held onto each other so tight. I never wanted him to let me go.

"I'm so so sorry Sash," he says in my neck making me fight back a shiver.

"I forgive you Jared. Please let's just forget it," I say pulling back to look him in the eyes.

He gives me that smile I love and nods.

We sat there for a while talking. He told me how much he actually likes being able to turn into a wolf. Out of both him and Sam, he has this crazy eyesight. Yeah all their senses have heightened but it's like Jared's eyesight heightened a hundred times more than Sam's.

"So I was thinking," Jared starts making me look up at him, "we're already up here, why not take the plunge?"

My heart fell into my stomach. I look over the edge, "I don't think I can do that."

"Remember, I told you I would do it with you."

I get up and start walking towards the trees. I was scared out of my mind whether Jared was with me or not.

"Hey hey hey. Hold up birthday girl," he catches my arm and turns me around, bringing a hand to my cheek, "what are you so worried about?"

I take a deep breath, let it out and whisper, "it's just scary."

"I won't let you get hurt."

I was shaking, "but..."

"I promise, I won't let you get hurt. I'll be right there with you. You know I'll protect you."

I looked into his eyes and saw they were serious. He wasn't teasing, he wasn't getting impatient, he wasn't annoyed...he was just...serious.

"Ok," I whispered.

He smiled, "really?"

I nod, "yeah. Let's do this before I change my mind."

He chuckles and takes my hand which I can't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. We walk to the edge of the cliff and I take off my shoes and windbreaker. He takes my hand again, "I promise I won't let you go," he tells me and I nod.

"One..."

My heart is about to burst out of my chest.

"Two..."

If I die, at least it's with Jared.

"Three..."

I let out a high pitch scream as we jump. It feels like we are falling forever before we finally hit the freezing water.

As promised, Jared never let me go. He helped bring me to the surface right before my lungs started to burn for air.

I take a deep breath once we surface. Luckily the waves weren't too bad or they would've kept pulling us under. I let myself float and started laughing.

"Are you ok?" Jared asks lifting my head up so I can look at him.

I smile, "I'm great. That was amazing! Scary but amazing!" He chuckles and I wrap my arms around him, "thank you for convincing me to do this."

He swipes some of my hair away from my face as he keeps one arms wrapped tightly around, "I told you that you would love it."

We treaded in each other's arms for a while. I was so happy. I didn't want to leave this moment. Nothing could ruin it.

"So you pretty much know everything there is to know about the wolves and blood suckers right?" He suddenly asks.

I nod, "I do."

He seems nervous now as he clears his throat, "so that means you also know about the um...um imprinting?"

Now I was nervous. Why is he bringing this up now? Did he find his imprint?

I just nod.

"Well I found her..." My heart stopped.

"Oh...that's um...that's great..."

"It is. She's amazing and so beautiful. The more time I spend with her, the more and more I want her to be mine." Why is he telling me his now? With us being wrapped up in each other's arms. I feel my heart breaking all over again. "It's just that I don't think I'm someone she could possibly ever want to be with."

"Who wouldn't want to be with an amazing guy like you Jared? Imprinting is to help find that one person you're meant to be with. You're meant for each other."

He looks up to the sky, "I know that but..."

I don't know what caused me to say it but I did, "tell me who it is and I can talk to her for you if you want."

He looks back into my eyes, "it's you Sash. I imprinted on you."

I was shocked. Did he really just say that he imprinted on me? "You did?"

He nods. He looks scared. "I did.

I couldn't fight back the smile that overtook my face. "You really did?"

He now seems surprised with my reaction, "you're happy?"

"Happy doesn't even describe it." I started shivering.

"Damn your lips are starting to turn blue. Let's get you home to get you warm and dried and we'll finish this conversation there."

I didn't want to go but I was starting to freeze regardless of his hot skin next to mine.

...

After I changed my clothes, I wrapped my comforter around me and called for Jared to come in my room. I was so anxious about this.

He smiles as he walks in, "feeling better?"

"A little bit."

He sits next to me and let's himself get in the blanket with me, "good thing about being hot 24/7."

I smile at him, "so um...imprinting..." I start.

"Yeah about that," he chuckles, "are you sure you're ok with this?"

I nod, "definitely. The real question is are you? Are you sure you don't want to be with me just because of it?" I had to know.

"Sasha, I didn't feel that crazy instant pull like Sam did when he imprinted in Emily because of how I already feel about you. But I saw it."

"Saw what?" I whisper.

"I saw us getting married, moving in together, cuddling up on the couch, waking up to your beautiful face every morning and kissing you. Having arguments and making up afterwards, cooking our favorite meals, smiling for no reason, annoying each other when we're bored. Having the cutest babies, watching them grow up, us never leaving each other's side. I saw us together. I saw it. It was a future I always wanted."

A tear rolls down my cheek and I clear my throat and look down at my hands, "and how do you feel about me?"

He puts his hand under my chin so I can look at him, "I love you."

Ok my heart officially stopped. Did he really just say that? "Wh...what?"

"We've know each other practically our whole lives and I've loved you since that day I saved you from those jerks picking on you. I've been in love with you since you helped bury that spider in my garden, and you sang with me like we were singing 'Amazing Grace' but instead it was 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'. I've loved you since you first saw your first bee, with how completely mesmerized you were by them, since you said you love Ferris wheels more than roller coasters because you said life shouldn't be lived at full speed but in anticipation and appreciation. I love you because you're the first woman on earth who I've wanted to wait for. Who I've treasured enough to be patient. I could wait a hundred years for you. I love you Sasha."

Tears were free flowing down my face, I couldn't believe what he just said. He loves me. He truly and deeply loves me. "Oh Jared. I'm totally and completely, full heartedly in love with you."

With the look on his face I don't think he expected me to say it back. "Really?"

I giggle, "I just realized I was not to long ago but I think I always have been. You've been there for me like no one else, besides Sam. No matter what, I know I could always depend on you. Sometimes I think you know me better than I do. You've saved me more times than I can count, which is why I think your wolf looks like it has a mask, because you're my super hero." We both laugh. "When I realized you had the gene, I was so scared that you wouldn't imprint on me because of how much I love you and I can't be happier that you have."

He tucks some hair behind my ear and slowly brings his face to mine and our lips touch. His lips were so much softer than I imagined they would be. The electricity that flows through my body gets my adrenaline pumping. Our slowly first kiss became more heated by the second.

We finally pull apart for much needed air and rest our foreheads together.

He smiles at me and says, "finally," making us both laugh.

 **WHOO HOO! I hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it! Leave me some amazing reviews and I'll have a new chapter for you after the weekend. Loves!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **I am so sorry I didn't update at all last week. My hubby got me a new psychological thriller book and it put me in the wrong state of mind to try to write this. I rewrote this chapter like four times because my mind was going so many directions because of that book. After running a 5k and listening to lots of instrumental music I finally got my groove back lol.**

 **You know how in movies when it comes to a certain couple, the same music plays for them in the background? Well I was listening to Lindsey Stirling's new cd and her song Gavis Song had Sasha and Jared in my head. I can't tell you how many times I listened to that song on repeat. So if you want go look it up on YouTube and listen to it so you imagine it playing in your head anytime Sasha and Jared are together having wonderful moments together :)**

 **Shoutouts: natsumi456, guest, eschoenh, maddy2u2000, booklover345, ninapina01, gizmo60, bcgurlie, lmarie99, lovefiction2016, guest, xXSuperGeekXx**

 **I love how excited you all were that Jared imprinted on Sasha.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 14

I still can't believe it! Jared imprinted on me. ME! I couldn't be any happier than I am right now at this moment.

After I was all warmed up and dried from cliff diving, we decided to go hiking. Jared phased for a moment to fill Sam in and to see if he didn't mind him spending the rest of the day with me. Of course he didn't, Jared said that Sam told him he was very happy for us and that Sam is going to want a talk with me later which I expected.

"So I'm cancelling my party," I tell Jared tightening my grip slightly on his hand.

"Really?"

I nod, "I don't want to celebrate my birthday with any of those people. Even the ones who said they were my "friends" haven't been there for me at all this week. They didn't say anything but they weren't there to help comfort me. Besides you, most of them were really only friends with me because of Dean."

Wow. It's sad that I just realized that.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't do anything for your birthday."

I look up at him and smile, "I did do something."

He looks at me curiously.

"I went cliff diving and got the guy I'm crazy in love with," I tell him smiling which earns me that amazing smile of his.

"Damn right you did," he leans me up against a tree and brings his lips to mine. I was so intoxicated with kissing him. It was now my most favorite thing to do.

After we pull away, much to my displeasure, we start walking again. "Well since you don't have plans now for Saturday night, how about I take you on our first official date."

I felt giddy, "I would love that."

...

Later that evening Jared left to do some patrolling for a couple of hours. Sam took this as his opportunity for our chat.

"So," he starts.

I smile, "so..."

"First, why didn't you tell me about what's been happening at school?" He was genuinely concerned like any big brother would be.

I sigh, "because there was nothing that you could've done Sam. Dean is just trying to make me regret breaking up with him. It'll pass and it will get better when I have Jared there with me."

He nods, "now, you and Jared..." He was coming the big brother, alpha male talk. I tried to fight back a smile. "I know you understand the whole imprinting thing but are you sure this is what you want?"

I nod, "Sam, you didn't know this but before the imprint even happened, I realized I was in love with him."

His eyes went a little wide, "really?"

I smile, "yeah, I really do."

He seems relieved and comes to hug me. It was one of those awesome big brother bear hugs.

He suddenly let's me go and runs up to his room. "Sam?" I call out to him.

He comes back down with a box in his hands, "happy birthday Sash."

I smile big at him before taking the gift and tear into it. Inside was a first edition of my favorite book Jane Eyre. I was stunned. "Sam...how did you find this? It had to have costed you a fortune." I know it had to. It was in amazing condition for being a book that was printed in 1847.

"Don't worry about any of that ok. You're my sister and I love you." I smile with tears in my eyes as I hug him. "Also I wanted you to have something great after these tough couple of months we've had."

"You're the best big brother any girl could ask for you know that?"

He shrugs, "I try."

I was about to put the book in my room when I thought of something, "Sammy, do I have to go to school tomorrow? I know I missed half the other day and today but I don't think I can go back there without Jared." He goes into thought for a moment. "I'll even get the work from Jared that the teachers gave him to makeup that way I won't get behind. Please."

He nods, "that's fine."

I hug him again, "thank you so much!"

I was so relieved. With Jared with me, it will be more tolerable.

...

~SATURDAY~

I wake up from a text. Reaching over to my nightstand, I grab my phone to see its a text from Jared and I'm already smiling.

 **Good morning beautiful. I hope you're as excited as me for tonight. Wear what ever you were planning to wear for your party, even your mask. See you at 6. I love you so much (whoo hoo no more loves yous lol) ~ J**

I couldn't help but giggle at the loves yous comment. I couldn't be more excited for our first date tonight but I wonder why he wanted me to wear my party get up. I'm glad it's not going to waist but I'm still curious.

 **I'm more excited than you could ever know. Mystery first date? Exciting! ;) I love you most (happy dance for getting rid of the loves yous. I FULLY love you :*) ) ~ S**

I get up and go to my closet and pull out my dress from the back of it. I loved this dress and couldn't be happier that I still get to wear it. It's a strapless all black, lacy dress that goes to my knees. It had a corset back so it's nice and tight from the waist up and poofs out a bit on the bottom.

With it I'm wearing black heels, black lacy gloves that just go to my wrist, and of course my mask which is kind of phantom of the opera looking since it fully covers one eye while the other side just goes over my eyebrow.

Jared hasn't even seen it yet so I really hope that he loves it.

Around four I started getting ready. I wanted to curl my hair but I can't ever make it look good when I do it myself, so I opted for straightening it. It takes a long time for me to do it with how long my hair has gotten. It's almost to my waist. I made a mental note to do something with it soon, it's just too long.

I did the smokey eye look and finish off with my favorite red lipstick. I just love this color and it's smudge proof which is a awesome plus since I'm sure there will be plenty of kissing tonight.

I start smiling and get butterflies in my stomach at the thought of kissing Jared. Kissing him is like being in a desert and finally drinking water, you just want more and more and don't want it to end.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when Sam knocks on my door frame. I turn to him and he smiles, "you look beautiful Sash. You're going to knock Jared off his feet."

I smile brightly, "really?"

He chuckles, "if not, I'll knock him off them for you."

I giggle, "well let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Just then Jared's voice is filling the house, "hello, I'm here to pick up the most beautiful lady in all the land of La Push...hell in ALL the world!"

I giggle as I feel the heat rise up in my cheeks. I walk past Sam and head down the stairs. He turns to me and freezes with his hand over his heart. My heart just about stopped at the sight of him.

He was wearing suit with a cape that was red on the inside, and a red in black mask. He look so handsome.

He slowly walks towards me as I descend the last couple of stairs. He takes my left hand in his, brings it to his lips and kisses it. I bite my lip and look down. "Sasha, you are absolutely gorgeous. I kept trying to imagine what you would look like tonight, and you blew my ideas out of the water."

I blush, "you look incredibly handsome yourself."

"Ok you two love birds, why don't you head out of here instead of just staring at each other all night," Sam says from behind me, "you're not the only ones with a date tonight."

I almost forgot he had a date with Emily. "We're going we're going," Jared says intertwining his fingers with mine as we walk towards the door.

"Have fun tonight but not too much fun," Sam says sternly.

"Yes dad," be both say to him making us all laugh.

We walk out to his truck and like a gentleman, he opens up my door for me and helps me in. I didn't think guys our age really did that anymore. Dean didn't. I shake my head, I'm not thinking about him, especially tonight.

As Jared gets in and starts the truck, putting the heat on for me thankfully, I ask, "so where are we off to?"

He takes my hand in his, "that would just ruin the surprise."

I roll my eyes but smile. The trip was short but we made nice small talk the whole way. We eventually stop and I see we are at the only restaurant that we have in La Push, it's owned by Leah's mom Sue.

It's a cute little place, and Sue's food is really good.

We walk up hand in hand and I'm surprised to see the closed sign on the door but before I can say anything, Jared walks us on in.

Sue walks up to us smiling, "good evening Mr. Cameron, party of two?" She asks giving him a wink.

"Yes ma'am."

"Right this way." We follow her around the corner and I stop in place when I see the area is glowing with twinkly lights and candles, and there was only one table in the whole area. Soft music was playing in the background.

"This is beautiful," I say as loud as a whisper as I start walking again.

"You're beautiful," Jared tells me before kissing my cheek and helping me into my chair and pushing it in before taking his seat across from me.

Sue then tells us the specials which we both agree too before walking away.

"Do you like it?" Jared asks.

"I love it. How did you do all this?" I had to know. Not just anyone can get Sue to close down her restaurant for the night.

He smirks, "let's just say it's an advantage for being a pack member."

I quirk up an eyebrow, "how so?"

"Harry was in the last generation with my dad and Billy, so Sue knows about everything. I went to her and asked her if I could have her do me a favor for my new gorgeous imprints birthday. She was a little on the edge but once I told her it was you, she immediately agreed."

I couldn't believe he did this for me.

The food was absolutely delicious. The conversation kept flowing which I loved. I guess I was kind of nervous that it would've been different with us being together now but it was just the opposite. I don't think we could be any closer.

"So would you like your birthday present?" He asks getting a little jittery.

"Jared, you didn't have to get me anything, this.." I point out the restaurant, "was more than enough.

"Oh hush, I can get you anything I want and besides, the night isn't over yet." He had that mischievous look in his eyes. Before I could ask what he meant, he slides a small square box across the table.

I take it and open it to find a beautiful gold necklace with a gold disk charm on it with the pack symbol (their tattoos) engraved on it, "turn it around," Jared tells me before I can say how much I love it. Engraved on the back was:

 _Love came first, then came the imprint._

 _I love you, you're my forever._

 _~J_

Tears were now in my eyes. I loved it before but this...I never thought I could fall more in love with him but I just did.

"Do you like it?" He sounded nervous.

Instead of answering him, I got up and walked over to him, sat in his lap and brought my lips to his. He didn't even hesitate to kiss me back as I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist.

When we finally pull apart I look him in the eyes, "this is the most beautiful thing Jared. I love it but I love you so much more."

His eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Can you please put it on me?" I ask handing him the box.

"Of course."

I turn my head and hold my hair up as he takes it out of the box and puts it around my neck. When it's fastened, he glides a finger down the back of my neck and puts a soft kiss on my shoulder making me shiver. There was no fighting it

I turn, "how does it look?"

He doesn't even look at it but in my room eyes, "beautiful."

My face heats in a blush. "I love you Jared."

He smiles at me lovingly, "I love you too Sasha." The song changes, "may I have this dance my lady?"

I smile brightly, "of course."

I get off his lap and he stands taking my hand as he leads me to the middle of the room. I wrap my arms around his neck as he puts his around my waist and we start to sway to the music.

I lay my head on his shoulder and he holds me slighter tighter. We danced together for the next half hour. It was the most perfect birthday, better than if my party went according to plan. How did I get so lucky being with Jared? He's made me feel so much more happiness in these past few days than I did in the year I had with Dean.

Jared is my forever and I couldn't any happier.

 **Hope you all loved it! Next chapter is going to be a fun one...hint Jared...Dean...school... Remember to review my lovelies.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **Sorry this is a short chapter but I'm dealing with a horrible sinus infection and all these horrible storms from the tropical depression then storm and now hurricane. Ahh the Florida life.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 15

It's Monday...great. Not really, try to sense the sarcasm. I'm happy to be going back now that Jared is back too but I'm still nervous to see if everyone is still going to be talking about me; especially with how I took off and didn't come back for the rest of the week.

But what I'm most nervous about is anything setting off Jared's temper. I know he's not going to be able to ignore everything being said but I think the wrong thing will tip him over the edge and I think that will be Dean.

I had to convince Jared last night to keep our relationship on the DL for right now with school because I feel like that will just make things worse. He wasn't happy about it but understood where I was coming from.

Trust me, the last thing I want is to hide our relationship. I want to be able to hold his hand as we walk down the hallway and for him to kiss me before class.

For him agreeing with me, I agreed to ride with him to school this morning. At least we could be a couple on the way to school.

"Are you ok?" Jared asks squeezing my hand breaking me from my thoughts.

I look at him, "just a little nervous going back."

"I know you are but remember I'm there now, I won't allow them to continue to talk about you like that." He had determination in his voice and I can see it all over his face. He has something planned.

"What are you going to do?"

"Let's just say that Dean is going to get a reality check."

I didn't like the sound of that even if it was going to get the talking to stop. "Jared please promise me you won't lose control."

He pulls over on the side of the road and turns to look at me, "Sash I know you're worried about me but believe me when I tell you that I have great control. Sam even pointed out to me that my control is as good as his is now."

I nod.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get angry. I just won't phase."

"Ok."

He leans towards me and I meet him in the middle for a kiss. When we pull apart he puts a hand on the side of my face and I lean into it, "I love you Sash."

I smile now, "I love you too."

"Are you sure we have to hide this?" He sticks out his lip. He's so cute!

I nod, "just for a little while. It won't be for a long period of time, I promise."

He sighs, "fine."

He pulls back into the road and continues to head towards the school.

When we pull into a parking spot, I was hesitant to get out. There was still a good amount of people still hanging out by their cars. Jared gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and we get out.

As Jared gets next to me I immediately want to take his hand but I knew I couldn't.

Eyes were suddenly on us and my nerves were getting worse. I notice Jared tense up, "are you ok?"

"I can hear them all whispering," he says lowly. Crap I almost forgot that he can hear a lot better. "They're surprised you're back with me."

I mentally sigh. At least it's just that and not anything worse.

That was until we got inside.

The tension didn't leave Jared as he walked with his hands in fists.

"Wow I'm surprised she's back, I thought she would've transferred," I heard someone say.

I crossed my arms and put my head down. Jared wraps a arm around my shoulder in comfort. I welcomed it. I should've known that I was still going to be talked about but now Jared was too.

"Is that Jared Cameron?"

"Did he get taller?"

"Look at those muscles!"

"I wonder if Sam got him to start taking steroids with him."

"Has he always been so hot?"

I didn't like the way they were talking about him, especially the girls. I wanted to show them that he's off limits, that he's mine but I can't.

Jared and I split to go to our lockers which are about ten feet away from each other. As I'm rummaging through my books getting what I need, I get chills down my back when someone starts to speak behind me, not just any someone...Dean.

"Well well well, looks like the slut didn't transfer after all." I cringe. "Does Forks High have a zero slut policy?"

"Please just leave me alone Dean," I say above a whisper.

"Why when it's so much fun?"

I turn to look at him, "is this some elaborate plan of yours to make me come running back to you so I can stop being tortured?"

He shrugs, "why? Are you changing your mind?" I saw a slight hopefulness in his face before the cockiness covered it.

I shake my head before turning back towards my locker, "there is nothing that would ever make me go back to you." I was proud of the confidence in my voice because it was true.

"You stupid bi..." Dean was cut off as he was slammed into the lockers next to me. I jump and turn to see Jared holding Dean against them.

The entire hallway went silent as everyone was now watching.

"Get off me!" Dean yells trying to push Jared off him which is practically impossible with his new strength.

"You shut up and you listen to me," Jared growls, "you are going to stop all these bullshit lies you have going around about Sasha."

"They're not..." Jared pulls him back before slamming him back into the lockers making everyone cringe including myself.

"No more lies!" I was watching Jared to make sure he was ok and not close to phasing which surprisingly he wasn't even trembling. "Or would you like me to inform everyone what really happened?"

Dean just stared at him.

Jared looks around, "Shawn," Jared calls to someone in the crowd, "how long have you and your girl been together?"

"Umm...three months?"

Where was he going with this?

"Is she allergic to anything?"

Now I see.

"She's um...lactose intolerant."

Jared nods and looks at Dean giving him a glare before looking back around. "Henry, what does Anna-Lee want to do when she graduates?"

"She wants to be a professional photographer."

"What's the point in all this?" Someone yells.

Jared releases Dean and turns around, "what is the point? I'll tell you." He points at Dean, "this asshole has lied to you all making you torture Sasha for no reason at all."

People started to whisper.

"Dean who was apparently absolutely crazy about Sasha, forgot that she was allergic to nuts and fed her peanut butter cookies. He thought she was chocking when her throat was closing up. If I wasn't there to give her her epipen, she would've died! She was about thirty seconds away from losing her life!"

Everyone was shocked. I looked to the ground because I didn't want to see their faces.

"Not only did he "forget" that she was allergic to something that could kill her, but he had no idea what she wants to do after graduation, or things that she absolutely loves or doesn't like. So can you blame her for breaking up with him?"

No was being said from all around us.

Jared turns and glares again at Dean, "if you say one more thing to trash Sasha's name again, I will beat the shit out of you." He then punches the locker next to Dean's head leaving a huge dent in it.

I couldn't believe how much he just stood up for me. I knew he was going to say something but this...wow. I never wanted to kiss him more than this moment.

"Jared Cameron!" A teacher calls out, "office now!"

Without a word he started marching down the hallway towards the office while everyone watches. Then quite abruptly he whips around and marches back towards me. His features were etched with determination. He pulls me towards him and crushes his mouth against mine. I made of noise of surprise from the back of my throat before my instincts took over and wrap my arms around him. I couldn't help sinking into the kiss.

Forget what I said earlier, this is so worth it. If anyone was saying anything around us, we didn't hear it, it was just us. This is what matters to me most now, me and Jared. Who cares what everyone thinks anymore?

When he finally let me go, we were both breathing hard. He rubs his thumb across my cheek, his eyes dark with love, passion, and anger. "I could give a fuck who saw that."

I couldn't help but giggle, "I don't either."

"Mr. Cameron!" The teacher calls again.

He smiles at me and gives me a wink before walking away.

 **Hehehe I hope you all loved it even though it was short. Review my lovelies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **Eek I've made it past 100 reviews! Y'all are so awesome! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!**

 **Shoutouts: maddy2u2000, xXSuperGeekXx, minniebow14, legendsoftime, lmarie99, hope, booklover345, eschoenh, Lara-cat, bcgurlie, lovefiction2016, Sakura haruhi kuran**

 **So happy you all loved the last chapter, it was a lot of fun to write.**

 **Also my updates might not be as often as its now soccer season and I'm coaching my daughters team. We have practices several times a week so I'll be extra busy. I'll trying get two chapters a week. Please bare with me.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 16

I was so happy the day was finally over. Jared didn't get into any big trouble thankfully, he just got a little lecture from the principle about damaging school property.

First period, Dean didn't even show up. Some were saying that right after Jared turned around and kissed me in front of everyone, he stormed out and never came back. I guess I couldn't blame him since he was always worried about something happening between me and Jared but I really could careless anymore what Dean thinks or has to say.

The whole day people kept coming up to me apologizing about what they said about me and how they couldn't believe that Dean almost killed me, and how you never forget what the person you're dating is allergic to especially after dating for as long as we did.

There was now new talk going around about me and Jared. Some good, some bad.

The good: how cute we are, that they've always known that one day we would get together, that he will take care of me so much better than Dean ever could, things like that.

The bad: that Dean had a right to always give me a hard time about Jared, that I must've never loved Dean to move on so quickly. I was expecting things like that to be said so I didn't let them get to me.

Then from Jared's new admirers saying how he needs to be with someone who is as gorgeous as he is sexy, that they can show him a better time than me, blah blah blah. Things like that I was use to. They would say the same thing when I was with Dean.

"So since we really didn't get a chance to talk today," Jared starts, "about that kiss this morning outing us..."

I look at him and smile, "I was so happy that you did it."

He looked a little surprised, "really?"

I nod, "watching you stick up and defend me had my heart going crazy. I wanted to pull you away and kiss you myself." He chuckles. "But thank you so much for doing that."

"There is nothing to thank me for Sash. You're my girlfriend, my imprint and I love you. Of course I'm going to stand up for you. As soon as Dean's voice hit my ears, I didn't hesitate to approach him."

I smile, "I love you too."

Once we got to my house, Emily was there baking away. She's been here a lot lately not that I'm complaining. I've rarely had to cook and her food is amazing. Jared followed me to my room to do our homework before he had to go patrol later. I think we did more kissing than anything but we got it done right when Sam got home from his shift.

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face when Sam took Emily in his arms and kissed her. I know they haven't said it yet but I can tell that Sam is totally in love with her.

After dinner, Jared kisses me goodbye before leaving for his shift. I watch as he heads towards the tree line and smile as he waves at me before disappearing.

"He's totally crazy about you," Emily says behind me.

I look back at her to see Sam behind her with his arms around his waist, "I'm just as crazy about him."

"Well I need to get back to Sue's. I promised to help Seth with a report he's doing." Sam nods as he takes her hand and walks her to her car.

"Bye Em," I call making her smile brighter at me than she ever has. Sam did too when he saw the look on her face.

I head back inside to give them some privacy. I started washing the dishes when Sam joins me to dry. "You know, you just really made her night."

I look at him confused, "all I said was bye."

He shakes his head, "you called her Em."

Still confused, "ok?"

He chuckles as he takes a plate out of my hand to dry it, "that's the first time you ever called her that and she loved it."

"Wow, I didn't know that she would love it that much. It just came out."

We were silent for a while.

"So Sam," he looks down at me, "like your awesome sister here, you seem to be completely in the love bubble."

He chuckles, "the love bubble? Is that what you call it?"

I flick some bubbles at him, "seriously Sam, I can tell that you're in love."

He smiles and I swear his eyes sparkle, oh yeah he's in love. "I am Sash. I am so in love with her. It's so crazy how much I do with the short amount of time I've known her and been together."

I grab his arm, "there is no time limit on love Sammy. It happens when you least expect it."

"You got that right."

"When are you going to tell her?"

He looks a little nervous, "I want to tell her now but I don't want to freak her out."

I roll my eyes, "Sam, I can tell she loves you too and for the freaking out part; if she hasn't run away by now knowing she's dating a werewolf who imprinted on her, than I say you're good."

We both laugh now.

Sam asked how going back today was with Jared with me. He was of course angry that Dean was still talking about me but was very happy that Jared put him in his place.

"I have to say that his control is incredible. I still have some days when it's hard for me." Sam says.

"You'll get a hold of it soon."

After the dishes were done and I took my shower, I got into bed and checked my phone to see a text from Jared.

 ** _Sweet dreams beautiful. I'll be there to get you in the morning. I love you. ~ J_**

I smile from ear to ear as I text him back saying 'I love you too'.

 **Sorry to stop it there but I'm going to do a little time jump in the next chapter. I'll be making it into the book/movies here soon as well. Remember to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **Shoutouts: guest, hope, minniebow14, gizmo60, alphasaharapack, booklover345**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 17

~one month later~

It's a beautiful Saturday morning and I'm hopping down the stairs to where I smell Emily's cooking.

She practically lives here. Sam even asked her to move in but she wants them to talk to Leah about them being together. Leah has no idea about them and it seems to be a touchy subject for Sam.

"Good morning everyone," I say cheerfully as walk into the kitchen. Everyone says their good mornings as Jared pulls me into his lap giving me my good morning kiss. I'm smiling as we pull away and I sit in my chair next to his.

Things have been more than amazing with Jared and I couldn't be happier. Like Emily, he's basically living here for pack duties, food, and of course seeing me. We've already talked about moving in together after school and I couldn't be more anxious to graduate.

"You still going Christmas shopping with Leah?" Jared asks in the middle of breakfast.

I nod. "Yeah, it's the first time she's been home since she's left."

I notice the sadness in Emily's eyes as she looks at Sam and I can see the tension in his shoulders. I know what she's thinking as she looks at him.

"Emily, are you sure you don't want to join us today?" I ask. Emily has become like another sister to me like Leah has. I don't want her to feel left out especially since they're cousins.

She nods, "I'm sure. I have a few things I need to do today but I'm having dinner with her tonight with the rest of the family."

After breakfast, I walk with Jared hand and hand to the tree line. "What time should you be back from shopping?" Jared asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm not sure but it won't be to late. Leah doesn't like to shop very long."

He nods, "Sam and I are switching shifts at three; do you want to come over for dinner? Mom is making that shrimp Alfredo pasta you love."

"I was going to say yes before but with her making that, it's a hell yes."

He chuckles at me before leaning me up against a tree and kissing me very heatedly. It wasn't long before he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. We haven't slept together yet, we were trying to wait but I don't think it's going to be long before resistance breaks.

Both of us are still virgins and we wanted it to wait as long as we can but its getting hard with the amount of heat between us.

We finally pull away and he sets my feet back on the ground before we got to carried away.

"I love you Sasha," he tells me in a deep husky voice that makes me shiver.

"I love you more Jared."

He kisses me one more time before I turn around for him to take of his shorts and phase. When I felt the shimmer in the air, I turn around and smile at his wolf form.

I take his large head in between my hands and kiss his nose, "be careful my love."

He licks my face making me giggle before running off.

...

"So I see you finally listened to me," Leah says going through a rack of clothes.

I look at her confused, "about what?"

She gives me that cocky look, "about Jared."

Now I roll my eyes, "seriously Leah? It's been a month and you keep bringing it up."

When I told her about what happened between me and Dean, and than getting with Jared because we were crazy in love, she kept saying 'I told you so'.

"I'm just waiting for you to say I was right all along."

I cross my arms, "will that make you stop?" She nods. I take a deep breath, "oh mighty Leah Clearwater, I was such a fool as to not listen to your kind words sooner about following my heart. If so, I would've been with the love of my life sooner."

She has an impressed look on her face, "wow you sure went the extra mile there."

I shrug with a smile, "anything to make you happy."

"So the love of your life huh?" She asks smugly.

I nod, "yeah. There is no one else in this universe that I rather spend the rest of my life with than Jared. I love him so much."

She smiles lovingly at me before looking smug again, "have y'all had sex yet?"

I started choking on air, "what?"

She rolls her eyes, "oh come on Sasha, we're all adults here."

I am eighteen now so that does make me an adult. I shake my head, "no we haven't."

"But you want to." It wasn't a question.

I nod, "we were wanting to wait but...it's getting hard. When we kiss things get hot...fast. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Leah looks serious, "you know what I think?" I shake my head. "You two are obviously crazy stupid in love with one another and are in it for the long haul. So what I think is that you should cut all this nonsense and screw the shit out of him till he passes out from exhaustion..."

Wow I was not expecting her to say that.

"You'll have to feed him of course to keep his energy level up, but make sure you hide his clothes so he can't get dressed. Men can't run away naked."

I completely lost it as I fell into a fit of laughter. One, because of the way people in the store were looking at Leah from what she just said. Two, because it was funny as hell. And three, because Jared barely wears clothes as it is and can run out the door and shift.

Leah smiles, "you know I'm right. Just something to think about."

I smile at her. I really missed having Leah around and it's great being able to spend this time with her.

I just hope that Sam and Emily can come to some agreement about telling her about them. They're cousins, they won't be able to keep it secret forever.

 **Hope y'all loved it! Remember to review my lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **Shoutouts: fictionaldemon, guest, ivorynoctua, booklover345, eschoenh, minniebow14, gizmo60, hope, moonlight starlove, lovefiction2016**

 **So I haven't decided 100% yet it I want Sasha to phase or not. I have an idea in my head that could go either where she does phase or something else happens. How many are for and against her phasing?**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 18

"So have you met any special guys since you've been gone?" I ask Leah as we head back to La Push.

She blushes a little, "well there is this guy who comes to the restaurant quite a bit. He always request a table I'm serving, he likes to flirt and strike up conversations with me."

"Is he cute?"

"He's gorgeous. We actually have a date when I get back."

I smile big, "that's great Leah!"

She nods, "yeah. Has Sam been seeing anyone?"

My stomach drops. I obviously can't tell her absolutely it him and Emily. Before I get a chance to say anything Leah's phone rings.

"Hey mom."

I look out the window trying to figure out how to answer her questions when she hangs up.

"Why? What happened?" Fear was in her voice. I look over at her just as she swerves to the side of the road and stops.

"Is she going to be ok?"

What is happening?

"Oh my god...I'm on my way!"

But instead of moving, Leah rests her head on the steering wheel and cries. I start to rub her back, "what happened?"

She lifts her head up and wipes her face, "Emily...she was attacked by a bear."

My heart stops. "Is she ok?"

"She's in surgery right now. It clawed the side of her face and down her neck."

Tears were in my eyes. "Do you want me to drive?"

She thinks about it for a second before nodding.

I drove over the speed limit not caring if I got pulled over or not. It was an emergency.

I wondered how this could've happened. She said she had plans today and I don't think that included hiking through the woods.

When we get to the hospital, we rush to the waiting room to find Sue, Harry, Seth, and Jared. I'm confused when I see him.

"Any news yet?" Leah asks as Jared approaches me. I can see fear in his eyes.

I drown out what is being said as if Jared and I are having a silent conversation. I could feel it deep inside my bones. It wasn't a bear.

"I'm going to take you home," Jared says calmly.

"But Emily..." I say looking at her family.

Harry then comes over, "go on home Sasha. We will keep you informed."

I could sense that he was telling me something in his eyes like Jared was.

I nod and give Leah a hug before walking out with Jared.

Neither of us say a word until we get into his truck.

"Jared..." I say softly looking at him.

He shakes his head before starting up his truck, "it's bad Sash..."

My heart was racing.

"He lost control..."

Now it's stopped.

Nothing else is said until we get to the house. I rush to go inside not stopping while Jared calls for me until I see Eleanor and John on their hands and knees scrubbing up the blood.

I thought I was going to be sick at the sight of it. I didn't think there would be that much.

Then I noticed the scratches in the floor and a few of the dinning room chairs were broken.

"Sasha," Jared says while turning me around, "Sam needs you. He's in the woods. He can't shift back."

I nod as I follow him. "What happened?"

"Emily really wanted them to tell Leah about them because she wanted to be able to have Sam join them for family dinners like tonight but he kept refusing. Well she kept pushing him about it and he..." I felt myself shiver. "As soon as he phased all I could see was red from Sam. I thought he was just angry until I saw the blood and heard the screaming."

Tears were now sliding at my face. There was no use in trying to hold them back. This situation is absolutely terrible. My heart hurts so much for Sam and Emily. Knowing Emily, I bet she's not even going to be angry with Sam or even blame him.

But Sam...he's going to hate himself for the rest of his life for this. I know he was still fighting with the control even though it's gotten so much better. He voiced to me often about how jealous he is that Jared was able to have amazing control not long after phasing.

I hear Sam before I see him. The growling, whining, and barking and the sound of one thing colliding with another. That's when I see him slamming himself into the trees.

My poor brother.

"Sammy..." It was soft but he heard me. As soon as his eyes meet mine, he lays on the ground and whines. My tears continue to flow as I approach him. I kneel down and hug him around his neck. Right now he just needs me here without saying anything for a little bit.

After about ten minutes I look him in the eyes and can see how broken he is. "Sammy, I know you're hating yourself right now, but Emily needs you."

He shakes his big head.

"She does. I can tell you right now that she's not going to hate you or be scared of you for this happening. She's going to blame herself for pushing you. But really, it's just an accident Sam and Emily needs the man that she loves waiting for her at the hospital. Her heart is going to break if you're not there."

He looks down.

"Can you please phase back? Jared brought you some clothes." He looks down and nods. I turn around as Jared approaches and hands him the clothes after I felt the shimmer in the air.

"Sasha," Sam calls to me. The pain in is voice and the broken look on his face when he looks at me breaks my heart even more for my brother.

I don't even hesitate to wrap my arms around him which he immediately returns. He brings us to our knees and cries into my shoulder. I try to soothe him the best that I can while trying to fight back the tears. I need to be strong for him now.

I meet Jared's eyes to see his pain matches mine for Sam.

"Sam, we need to get you to the hospital," I tell him softly. "You're going to be the first person she's going to want to see."

"No I'm not..." He says not lifting his head up.

I push him away so he can look at me. "Yes you are. She loves you Sam. She's your imprint. Trust me, it's you."

He looks unsure for a minute before nodding and lifting himself up.

Jared was going to take him while I help with the house but Sam begged that I went with him. Who was I to deny him. My brother needs me more than when he first phased.

"Guess Leah's about to find out about them now once she sees Sam there," Jared whispers to me.

Damn, I didn't think of that. Oh well, Sam being there for Emily is more important than worrying about Leah's feelings no matter how much I love her.

 **Review! Review! Review!**


	19. Author Note

Hello my lovelies,

I have not forgotten about y'all or the story, I'm just going to have to take a couple week break. I'm helping my mom out as she undergoes a bunch of tests and such for some scary problems happening with her. Please be patient with me during this difficult time.

Loves and hugs!


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **I'm back! Thank you all for the well wishes for my mom. We found out that all the problems she's been having is because she has a tumor in her neck. Her now ex-dr was mistreating it for her thyroid which only caused more issues. She can't have surgery for another couple months but she still has a lot of tests and treatments to go through to help that and everything else. I will be updating again but updates might be slow so please continue to bare with me. I love you all!**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 19

It's been a week since Emily's accident. I was right when I told Sam that he was going to be the first person that she would want to see when she woke up. She didn't blame him at all but that doesn't stop him from beating himself up about it.

Leah was really confused about why Sam was at the hospital and no one would answer her when she asked why. It wasn't their decision to tell her but Sam and Emily.

Emily had her come to the room after talking to Sam alone. When they told her, she wasn't angry. She was surprised but more or less happy for them. Leah wanted Sam to find someone who could love him how he deserves to be and knows that Emily would be perfect for him.

We were all surprised with that but relieved that it wouldn't cause a problem at all.

Emily came home three days after the incident. By home I mean our house. Since Leah now knew, Emily finally agreed to move in which made Sam feel a little better. Jared and Sam got all her stuff the day before coming home and brought it over.

The side of her face and neck will be scarred for the rest of her life. It doesn't look horrible and it doesn't take away from Emily's beauty at all. I know it tears Sam up every time he looks at her. Emily waded up a newspaper and beat him upside the head with it telling him to stop blaming himself.

I was scared at first when I saw this because I thought it would set Sam off but I think with what happened, really helped get his temper under control. I know we all wish it didn't take something like this to help him but I'm just happy that he had better control now.

I decided to take my run today on the road instead of the woods since it rained really hard last night so the trails were a little flooded.

I came to a stop when I about tripped over my shoelace that came untied. When I finished tying it I go to get started again but notice someone looking at a tree really annoyed. I look closer and see that it's Paul Lahote.

Paul is a senior and played on the football team with Dean, but he was the only one who didn't seem to like or worship him like everyone else on the team did. He's also one of the biggest players in the school but he's never tried anything more than a little flirting with me. We've had classes and labs together almost every year so we knew each other well.

I remember asking him once why I was the only girl he's never tried to pursue and he said it was because I was different. That he actually enjoyed our friendship we've gained over the years and I didn't see him as a piece of meat like every other girl did. I had huge respect for him that day.

"Paul?" I say pulling my earphones out.

He turns and looks at me before back at the tree, "hey Sasha."

I approach him, "is everything ok?"

He groans, "no, my sisters cat had kittens and I was going to try to get rid of them for her but as I was putting them in the carrier, one took off and went up the tree."

Thats when I heard the little squeak of a meow. I look up to see a small black face with bright gold eyes looking at us.

"Of course it had to be the only black cat out of a litter of white ones to do this."

I giggle, "are you superstitious?"

He shakes his head, "no but I don't think they're sweet and innocent." He tries to jump to reach a branch just out of his reach, "come here you pain in the ass!"

The kitten hisses at him before going up to the next branch making me laugh, "well he doesn't seem to like you."

That earns me a glare.

"Here, lift me up and I'll get him," I offer, "I don't think he's going to come down to you."

Paul nods before lifting me up to the branch. I swing my leg over and lift myself up, he was on the branch right above me.

"Hey there little guy," I say softly to him. I was thinking he was going to hiss at me like he did to Paul but he gave me a squeak. "You want to come with me and get out of this tree?"

He let me pick him up and that's when I noticed he had a tiny white patch on his chest. He immediately started rubbing his head on me and purring. I couldn't help but smile. I slip him in my jacket which he curls in close instead of trying to escape.

I go to bend down but end up slipping. I let out a small scream as I fall but thankfully Paul caught me. "Wow it's not everyday I catch fallen angels," Paul says chuckling. I roll my eyes at him before he sets me down.

I open my jacket and pull the kitten out, "here you go," I say trying to hand him to Paul but he tries to scratch him as he hisses.

"He really hates me and I did nothing to him," Paul grumbles as the kitten starts to rub his head on my chest. "Hey, why don't you take him. It'll save me the trouble of finding him a home."

I look up at him surprised, "what? I can't."

"Come on, he loves you."

Could I bring him home? I don't know how Sam and Emily would react and how would he be around people who turn into werewolves?

He lets out a squeaky meow before licking my chin. Oh he made my heart clench.

"Please Sasha, you'd really be helping me out, I still have to get rid of five others." He was pleading with me. "I'll buy you your lunch tomorrow with dessert."

I giggle as I pet the kittens head, "fine, I just hope my brother doesn't object."

He sighs with relief, "thank you so much. You've been such a great help today."

We say our goodbyes as I make my way back home.

When I got to the dirt road that leads to the house I set him down and he followed by really close. Huh, this could be really good that he's staying close since the doors are always open with Sam and Jared always going in and out.

Emily and Sam were sitting on the porch swing when I made it to the house.

"Um Sash, what's that following you?" Sam asks pointing at the kitten.

I pick him up as I go up the steps, "this is my kitten."

"Since when do you have a kitten?" He asks lifting an eyebrow.

"Since I helped save him from a tree." I told them the story. "Can I keep him Sam? Please. You know that I always wanted a black cat but mom was superstitious."

He just stares at me. Emily pats his leg, "oh let her keep him Sam. It'll be nice having an actual pet instead of wolves around here," she giggles.

He looks at her and sighs making me smile because I know he wouldn't deny anything to Emily right now. He kisses her nose before looking at me, "fine but he's your responsibility. I'm not cleaning up cat litter."

I let out a small squeal of excitement, "thank you Sammy!" I lean over kissing his cheek and Emily's forehead. "Thank you too Em."

He jumped from my arms and started rubbing on them. Emily cooed at him while Sam pet him smiling. I smile seeing that Sam seemed to like him.

"So what are we going to call this guy?" Sam asks.

"I was thinking Binx from Hocus Pocus," I tell him.

Emily nods, "I like it."

"Binx," I call trying out the name. He looks up at me and squeaks. "Yeah I think that name works," I say making us all laugh.

...

After finishing my homework, I did some maintenance on my flower beds. I was pulling out a stubborn weed while laughing at Binx as he was trying to catch a butterfly.

"Where'd the cat come from?" A voice suddenly says making me jump and resulting in the weed to finally come out of the ground slinging dirt at me.

I turn and smile when I see Jared. I jump up and go into his arms and his lips immediately meet mine.

"Well hello to you too," he chuckles when we pull away.

"Hi," I say back before sitting back down.

Binx comes to my side eyeing Jared suspiciously. "This is Binx. I just got him today."

Jared bends down sticking his hand out and Binx slowly approaches him before rubbing his head on his hand making him smile. "I didn't know you were getting a cat."

"Neither did I. I just happened." I tell him the story and he laughs about me falling out of the tree. He knows Paul but I have more of a friendship with him than Jared does.

"So he convinced you to take him?"

I nod, "I'm not complaining though. Sam and Em like him too."

Jared helps me finish up the flower beds before Emily calls us for dinner. After eating Jared and I decide to go for a walk on the beach.

We were now sitting in the sand, me between his legs, leaning against his chest as we watch the sun set. It was so peaceful, so relaxing.

"So I was wondering something," Jared says braking our comfortable silence. I turn my head to look up at him. "My parents are going to be gone this weekend and was wondering if you would like to stay with me?"

I instantly felt giddy but I kept myself under control. Things haven't gotten any further between us yet but it's still extremely hot and becoming difficult to control ourselves. We both want to take the next step so badly, we just never have any alone time.

"Is this your way of trying to seduce me?" I ask smiling at him.

He gives me a cocky smile, "what if it is?"

I didn't say anything as I bring my lips to his. He immediately rotates my body so now I'm straddling his waist. The heat was almost unbearable and I could have him here and now but it's not the time. I pull away and we're both breathing heavily as our foreheads rest on each other.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Jared says smiling.

I nod, "you got that right."

I let out a squeal as I'm now flipped on my back and Jared's lips are back on mine. God, I love this man and I can't get enough of him. This weekend can't come soon enough.

Little did I know that while we were in our blissful love bubble, someone was watching us from the trees fuming with furious hatred.

 **Review my darlings! I'll try not to take to long with the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **I've gotten quite a few PMs about Sasha and Jared's weekend together and about making sure it's not graphic or too detailed because of the rating. I want to respect all my readers.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 20

It's Friday...the day I've been so anxiously awaiting for the past three days. I'm excited. I'm nervous. I'm scared.

Jared hasn't said anything but I can practically feel the same emotions running off of him.

Sam isn't pleased about me spending the weekend with Jared. He's not stupid, he knows what's going to be happening. He just doesn't want to hear or know about what goes on. Jared is very good with keeping his thoughts to himself so hopefully he'll be able to keep this weekend in the back of his mind when phased in.

Jared still has his patrol duties this weekend for a couple hours here and there. We didn't expect Sam to give him the entire weekend off.

After school we drove to his house where he dropped me off. He had to do a perimeter run for a couple of hours. This gave me sometime to breathe and try to relax before later. I wasn't sure how this was going to happen.

Were we just going to jump right into it or wait until we went to bed?

God, I'm so nervous!

I walk around the house that I've known and love for such a long time. This has always been like a second home to me. I look at all the pictures that are scattered around the house. Eleanor was like me, she had to always take pictures. I matter the occasion.

I was in a lot of the group photos from the time me and Jared became friends, up to recently. There were even some with just the two of us. Eleanor and John have always considered me apart of the family and seeing me in all these photos, just made me feel more of that family love.

It made my heart hurt a little. I wish that Sam and I had a great family like Jared does. To have both parents that love each other and to love you just as much. But no, we had to have the father who left early in life and the mother to ditch us later.

Something came to mind that I need to talk to Billy about but it quickly went away when I suddenly noticed something in all the pictures that me and Jared were in together.

We were always really close together. Whether we had our arms around each other's shoulders/waist, me being hugged from behind, poking each other, etc. I also noticed how Jared would not be looking at the camera in some of them, but at me. The love that was shining from his eyes and smile towards me...he really has loved me from the beginning.

It still kills me that I did not notice that sooner. We could've gotten together years ago and I wouldn't have waisted my time with Dean or have any of...

Stop! I mentally yell at myself. I do not need to be thinking about him, especially tonight.

I bring my bag to Jared's room but I freeze as soon as I'm in the door way. The first that I didn't notice that his room was cleaner than ever but the candles all around the room that we will light later, and packets of flower seeds on the bed in the shape of a heart with a note in middle.

I couldn't help the giggle that slipped from my lips at the seeds as I reach for the note.

 _My beautiful Sasha,_

 _As you can see that I had to think differently than every other guy when trying to make a romantic gesture in the bedroom since I can't use flower petals. Before you fully examine the packets, they are all flowers that attract bees. Believe me I checked three times._

 _Sasha, I know you're feeling the same crazy nerves I am. Not just because I can feel it through the imprint bond but because I know you just like you know me. This weekend isn't all about us being in the bedroom the whole time. This weekend is about us. I want you to relax. Don't worry about what's going to happen tonight. We'll let it just happen._

 _I love you so damn much Sasha. You have been my everything way before the imprint. That was just the icing on the cake._

 _Love - Jared_

I wipe the few tears that were sliding down my face as I hold the letter close to my heart. How did I get such a wonderful man like Jared? I love him so much.

His beautiful words helped put my nerves at ease. I was originally planning on make this crazy candle light romantic dinner but I decided to do something else that I know Jared will really enjoy.

I moved the coffee table to the side of the living room, grab a blanket from the hall closet, and set up a picnic area in the living room. I ordered three of his favorite pizza.

I just finished setting up once Jared got home. "Something smells..." he stops once he sees me in our little date area.

"Do you like it?" I ask shyly.

He walks over to me and crashes his lips to mine. He pulls away to soon for my liking, "I love it."

Things weren't awkward at all like I originally thought they would be but it was the complete opposite. It was just like another day for us. We were talking, laughing, kisses here and there. We were us.

After eating, I was throwing things away in the kitchen when arms came across my waist and lips made contact with my neck. I close my eyes and lean into him as he kisses down my neck to my collar bone which is extra sensitive.

I spin around in his arms and crash my lips to his. Jared lifts me up and sits me on the counter as we fight for dominance in the kiss. It was getting scorching between us. Jared grabs the bottom of my shirt and I don't hesitate to lift my arms up as he takes my shirt off.

He looks me over with a hunger in his eyes before kissing me all over. I was ready to go to the bedroom. I needed him now.

As if he was reading my mind, he cares me to his room without breaking his lips from mine. We crash onto his bed and we pull apart as if we were now at a stand still.

Jared brushes some hair out of my face, "are you sure?" I nod. "I love you so much Sasha."

I smile at him, "I love you more Jared."

 **Hope you loved it even though it was short and sweet. Remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **I've been asked about when you'll find out who it was watching Jared and Sasha on the beach. All I can say is all will come to light in good time. Patience my lovelies. A few things need to happen before others.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 21

Sunday morning

I woke up feeling just as blissful as I did yesterday. I roll over holding the sheet to my naked body as I breathe in Jared's pillow. He left about a hour ago for patrol. I felt him kiss me and tell me he loves me before leaving.

I think about this weekend and how amazing it's been especially Friday night. Jared was so sweet and gentle making sure he didn't hurt me. I swear I fell deeper in love with him that night.

Last night was just as great and more enjoyable.

I really hope he's going to be able to keep his thoughts to himself when Sam is phased with him.

Not wanting to stay in bed all day, I do some cleaning up around the house making sure nothing is left that we wouldn't want his parents to find. After that I decided to head to Billy's house. There was something I wanted to talk to him about.

Billy basically lived right in the middle of mine and Jared's houses. I slipped on my running shoes and slipped my head phones in deciding to take a nice run to his house instead of walking. I would drive but I don't have my car and I can't drive Jared's truck because it's a stick.

I'm not surprised to see the police cruiser in front of the house when I arrived. Charlie Swan was no stranger to the Rez. He's Billy and Harry's best friend. They're practically brothers.

Even though I haven't seen him in a while,I've known Charlie since I was a kid. He's a great guy.

I knock on the door and Charlie is the one to answer it. "Hiya sheriff," I smile at him as I wrap my headphones around my iPod.

"Hey Sasha, it's been a while. I was actually about to head out. How are you?" He asks as we hug.

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

"Just found out that Bella is coming to live with me."

I was surprised. Bella was Charlie's daughter. She went with her mom when she left Charlie. I use to play with Bella when we were really little but she got more awkward as she grew up. She hasn't been back in a couple years.

"Wow, that's great to hear. I'll have to catch up with her when she's here." I say smiling.

Charlie seemed to love that idea. "That would be great. Bella is going to need some friends. You know she is socially." I nod. "Actually would you mind helping me?"

I cork up an eyebrow, "with what?"

"I want to have her room set up before she comes so do you think you can come with me to help pick out some things that she might like?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck.

I could tell he didn't want to try to guess things on what he bought Bella and she not like it.

"Sure I can help you. Just let me know when. You need my number?"

He nods and hands me his phone. After I put it in, I call mine so I have it stored. "Thank you so much Sasha. I'll call you soon."

I give him a hug bye, "bye chief."

As he walks to his cruiser, I notice Billy where Charlie was standing previously. "Thanks for helping him out Sasha. The man is a nervous wreck."

"I can tell."

He turns around allowing me to follow him in. "What can I help you with today? The boys doing alright?"

I take a seat in the chair Billy points to, "yeah they're great. Is Jacob here?"

"He's in the garage working on a truck, why?"

"I didn't want to talk anything pack related with him around." Billy nods understanding. "I was curious about something with the imprinting."

He raises an eyebrow, "what's that?"

"Once imprinted and it's accepted, they can never separate right?"

"The bond and love from an imprint is so strong that it would be practically impossible. I'm curious though, why do you ask?"

I shift a little in my seat, "if that's true, then how was my dad able to leave my mom? He was part of the last generation."

Billy takes a deep breath and slowly let's it out. "Sasha, Joshua never imprinted on your mom. He never even imprinted."

I was shocked, "what? But I thought they all did! Imprinting was supposed to be a gift to the spirit warriors for serving the tribe."

He shakes his head, "it is but there have been a few times in the past where one didn't imprint. Joshua loved your mom and married her but once she became pregnant with Sam, he started to change. He was so nervous about being a father. He barely got the hang of it before Allison announced she was pregnant again. He came to me for a few years after you were born to help him because he found the responsibilities of having a family too great to handle..."

"So he left," I finish looking out the window.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Sasha."

It's been years since we've heard from him. I don't even remember what he looked or sounded like. I have no memories with him. Any pictures that we had, mom burned them after he left.

Mom.

We've still have yet to hear from her. We have no idea where she's at or if she's even ok. I have to admit that I was upset that she didn't even attempt to send me a birthday card just to show that she still loved me.

It kills me that Sam and I had parents that both left us because they couldn't take being parents anymore. It sucks.

At least I still have Sam. He would never leave me and I will never leave him. Maybe him phasing was a blessing in disguise. It's giving us a family. A family that will never leave us. Who knows how many more members we'll get or when. But thinking about this now has definitely changed my perspective of it.

"Sasha?"

I snap my head in Billy's direction, "what?" I asked confused.

"Are you ok? You kind of zoned out." He was concerned.

I give him a small smile, "yeah I'm ok. Thanks Billy." I give him a quick hug before leaving.

I slip my headphone in before taking off to the house. I swear I was running faster than ever.

I almost trip running up the couple of steps but make it into the house in one piece. Jared, Emily, and Sam were standing next to each other and gave me a weird look when they saw me but before any of them could say anything, I pulled them into a group hug.

"Sasha, are you ok?" Sam asks pulling away.

I didn't even realize I was crying until Jared wipes the tears on my cheeks. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Did something happen?" Emily asks with fear in her eyes.

I now felt stupid for getting them all worried. I shake my head and smile, "I'm fine I promise. I just want you three to know that I love you all so much. You're everything to me. You're my real family and I never want to lose any of you."

They looked at each other before looking back at me. Looking at Sam, I could tell that he knew what I was thinking. He pulls me into him and I hold onto him tightly, "none of us are going anywhere Sash. I promise you. Especially me, I won't ever leave you."

 **Review my lovelies!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **I am on a roll this week! Woot woot!**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 22

Three.

Two.

One.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouts before kissing their significant other.

It's officially the new year and I can't wait to see what this year has in store. Right now we're having a big bon fire party with basically the whole tribe. Everyone was having a great time.

Me and Jared pull away from our kiss smiling. "This year is going to be great for us, I can feel it," Jared says with so much confidence.

"I sure hope so."

We made our rounds to everyone giving them hugs and saying happy New Year. It wasn't to much longer that everyone started to pack things up to leave.

Sam and Jared help Billy get out of the sand with his chair as Jacob took some things to their truck. As I was folding our blanket someone cleared their throat behind me. I turn and I'm surprised to see Dean.

We haven't said one word to each other sincdJared confronted him.

"Uh...hi Dean."

He gives me a weak smile, "hey Sasha, I wanted to tell you..." he hesitates as he rubs the back of his neck, "um. Happy new year."

I blink at him but smile to be nice, "happy new year to you too Dean." I turn away to finish folding but obviously he had more to say.

"Sasha, about what happened..."

I turn and hold my hand up, "you really don't have to do this Dean."

He shakes his head, "I do." I sigh and nod for him to continue. "I'm sorry, about everything. For not knowing important things about you, for almost killing you, and for everything that happened at school. I was a selfish jerk. I was just so crazy about you and so in love with you that it killed me to lose you."

I was speechless. I see Sam holding Jared back about fifteen feet away as they can hear what is happening clearly.

"Dean..."

"I just want you to know how sorry I am. I truly am. I hate myself for hurting you. I just hope that one day you can forgive me."

The pain in his voice made my heart hurt. I wanted so badly to hate him. He almost killed me from his idiocy and tried to completely break me for breaking up with him. I deserved to hate him. I had a right to. But I couldn't. I couldn't believe what I was going to say next.

"I don't hate you Dean." He's in total shock. "I should but I don't. But after everything that's happened, I can't bring myself to forgive you just yet."

"I completely understand. I will do whatever it takes to get your forgiveness."

I didn't know what else to say so I just nodded. It looked like he wanted to hug with how he was shifting but I couldn't let him. So I hold out my hand. He looks at me and then at my hand before taking it in his and giving it a light shake.

That's when Jared was finally allowed to come to me. He wraps his arm around my waist and I notice Dean's stance completely change as he stiffens up.

"Everything ok over here?" Jared asks not taking his eyes off of Dean.

"Just trying to make peace from how horrid I was," Dean says not looking at Jared but at me. "Call it my New Years Revolution."

"Time will eventually heal wounds. Nothing heals just like that," Jared says snapping his fingers. I was surprised with the niceness in his voice. Sam must've said something to him.

Dean even looked surprised. He looks at me to see if there was any truthiness in Jared's words. I nod.

He gives us a small smile, "well I won't keep you anymore. Have a great new year and see y'all around school," he says before walking away.

"Well I was not expecting that," I say turning into Jared's chest to take in his warmth.

"Neither was I."

It was quiet for a moment.

I look up at him and look into his eyes, "What did Sam say to you?" I knew he had to say something to keep him calm.

"That I don't need to rush and attack him like I planned to for him talking to you. That we can hear everything that he's saying so I'd know if I needed to intervene or not. He said that you needed this after everything that has happened. We both can tell how sincere he was being and know that he really did mean well."

I nod, "I didn't realize how badly I needed to hear him say those things until afterwards. It was like our unfinished business you know?"

"Yeah."

There was something that was bothering him, I could see and feel it. "What is it?"

"Were you...were you in love with him?"

I should've expected him to ask me that. He never did when I was dating dean.

I shake my head, "I was never in love with Dean. I did have love for him but I always knew that I wasn't in love."

He seemed relieved to hear that.

"Why?"

"It's something I've always wondered. I was just too afraid to ask."

I plant a small kiss on his lips, "you are the only person I've ever been in love with and there will never be anyone else after you. You're my forever Jared."

He gives me that smile so much, "same here Sash. It always was you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jared."

He kisses me deeply as I melt into him.

Hopefully this year would be amazing. Little did I know that my hopes were going to be too high.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it. Trying to get things moving. Review my lovelies!**


	24. Author Note 2

I have not forgotten about this story. I'm suffering from major writers block. I know where I want the story to go, it's just getting it to that point. I can't just jump right to that time without things making sense. I just reread my previous Twilight story I've written, Spirit Warrior, and I'm now rewatching the movies hoping to get something to come to me. Please bare with me. Hopefully I will get something after the New Year. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a great New Year!


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **I'm so sorry that this is way over due. I've been having an extremely hard time lately. Lost a dear friend of mine a couple months ago to brain cancer which he didn't even find out he had until this past November. It attacked him hard and fast. It's been really tough and haven't had any motivation to write up until now. Updates might be a little slow so please bare with me.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 23

"Do you want me to come with you today?" Jared asks as I slip my boots on.

I look up at him, "do you want to? I was going to ride with Billy and Jacob." Today was the day the Bella was coming to move back to Forks to live with Charlie. I went shopping with Charlie last week to help him pick some things out for her room. Since Bella didn't really know anyone, I offered to come once she got here. I know I'd hate to move to a new place and not have any friends.

Billy and Jacob were going to bring the truck that Charlie bought from them as a homecoming present. I was really impressed with the rebuilt engine that Jacob did on it.

"Ehh maybe I'll come a little later and we can go out afterwards," Jared suggests making me smile.

I bring my arms around his neck, "sounds like a plan." I get on my toes bringing my lips to his in a sweet kiss.

Not too much long later, there was a honk outside letting me know Billy and Jacob were here. Jared takes my hand and walks me outside. We both wave when we see them. I turn to give Jared a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

I hop in next to Jacob and we head to Forks talking about this and that the whole way.

As Jacob was helping Billy into his chair, I meet Charlie as he comes down the porch stairs, "hey Sasha, I'm glad you came," he says as we hug.

"Of course, I told you I would."

He then looks at the guys, "heard y'all coming from down the street," Charlie jokes.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asks.

As if on que, she comes outside.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black?" Charlie reintroduces.

She reaches out her hand to shake Billy's, "yeah. You're looking good."

"Yeah well I'm still dancing," he jokes. "So glad you're finally here, Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

Charlie looks a little embarrassed, "shut up before I roll you into the mud."

I laugh as Charlie and Billy start goofing off in the street.

"Hi I'm Jacob, we use to make mud pies when we were little," Jacob says stepping forward.

Bella nods, "oh yeah I remember."

"I'm Sasha, a friend of the family. We've met a few times back in the day."

A look of recognition crosses her face, "I remember you. You helped Charlie with my room too right?"

I nod, "yeah he was in desperate need of help." We both giggle, "I hope you like the things I picked out."

She smiles, "I do, thank you. Purple is my favorite color and I really like the lights you added above the bed."

"No problem. I wasn't sure what colors you liked so I stuck with mine which happens to be purple too." We laugh as the guys come back.

"So what do you think?" Charlie asks.

"Of what?" Bella asks confused.

"Your homecoming present," he says pointing out the truck.

"This?" At first I thought she didn't like it.

"Just bought it off Billy here."

"I totally rebuilt the engine," Jacob adds in.

Excitement is now on her face, "oh my gosh! This is perfect! Are you even joking?"

I bust out laughing as she goes to open the door and wacks Jacob with it. Billy and Charlie were laughing too but I think they were laughing more at me than with what happened.

"Do y'all want a ride to school or something?" Bella asks looking back and forth between us.

"Oh, we go to school on reservation," Jacob tells her sadly.

Disappointment was on her face and I felt bad, "oh, it would've been nice to know two people."

"We might not go to the same school, but we're really not that far away. It's like a fifteen maybe twenty minute drive," I explain. "We can hang out when ever you want."

She seems somewhat relieved.

"Come on Jake, we got to head over to Old Quil's house," Billy calls to him. "You staying Sash?"

I look at Bella to see her looking at me hopefully, "do you want to hangout for a bit?"

I smile at her, "I'd love to. I was hoping to anyways. My boyfriend was planning to pick me up later."

Hearing our conversation, Billy says bye to us as I follow Bella inside and to her room. She was looking around the room. "I thought about taking the old kid stuff down but I wasn't sure if it meant anything special to you," I say as I sit on the edge of her bed.

"I was thinking about it. It was just something I did forever ago. Doesn't really mean anything to me." She says as she starts to take it down.

"So you mentioned a boyfriend?" Bella asks looking over her shoulder as she untacks some of the finger paintings.

I smile and bite my lip thinking about Jared, "yeah. His name is Jared. We've been together for a few months but been friends since the fourth grade. We've been secretly in love with each other for a while but recently admitted our feelings the day we got together."

"Wow, it sounds like something you only read in books or see in movies," she says amazed.

I nod, "our love is definitely something like that only stronger. What about you? Got a boyfriend?"

She laughs awkwardly, "um no. Never had one either. I'm just too awkward."

"You just haven't met the right guy yet. Trust me, your awkwardness is adorable. I bet guys will be falling at your feet tomorrow."

She gives me that 'yeah right' look.

Over the next two hours Bella and I seemed to have a budding relationship. We've already exchanged numbers so we can talk and plan girl days.

We were laughing about some of her worst clumsy moments when Charlie's voice calls me from downstairs, "Sasha, Jared is here!"

"Come on," I say grabbing Bella's hand, "you have to meet Jared."

I practically drag her down the stairs and as soon as I see my imprint, I release her hand and jump in his arms earning a quick kiss on the lips. We didn't care who was around. When we pulled away, I look at Bella to see her cheeks turning red.

I also see as her eyes go a little wide as she takes Jared in. He was wearing the new pair of jeans I bought him and a tight black shirt that makes his arms look huge and you can see all the muscles underneath. He looked hot.

Yes I see him all the time in just shorts but seeing him like this is just as pleasing to the eye.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Jared, Jared this is Bella."

He holds his hand out and when she takes it, I see her flinch from his body temperature. "Wow you're hot." Me and Jared knew what she meant and try to fight back laughing at her embarrassment when she realized what she said. "That's...that's not what I meant! I mean, that...uh your body is hot! I mean your temperature!"

Jared couldn't hold it back anymore.

She was completely red now. I figured I'd save her, "it's ok Bella, I know my boyfriend is hot both in looks and in body temperature."

She nods but the redness doesn't go away.

"You about ready babe?" Jared asks once he finally catches his breath.

I nod and go to give Bella a hug, "call or text me anytime."

"I will, thanks for hanging out today."

"No thanks needed, I had fun."

Charlie comes to the door where we all are, guess his game is on commercial, "leaving Sasha?"

"Yeah, but you'll be seeing me more than usual so get use to this pretty face," I say pointing at my face and smiling making him chuckle.

"I'm ok with that." As we hug he goes to my ear and whispers, "thank you so much again for everything." I knew he was talking about the room and staying today with Bella.

I give him a wink once we pull away.

I intertwine my hand with Jared's as he walks me out to his truck, "so how was it?"

"It was fun. She's a little awkward but nice. I don't think she has a mean bone in her body."

"Just like you," Jared says kissing the top of my hand making me smile. "I'm glad you had a good time. You need more girl friends."

I cork up an eyebrow, "do I now?"

"Don't look at me like that missy. You're don't have any at school, you have Leah but she's in Seattle, and there's Emily who lives under the same roof as you. Emily is great and everything but you need a friend you can escape all the supernatural stuff with. Have a bit more normalcy."

I completely understood what he meant. "I never had a problem with any of this Jared. I love my life."

"I never said you did Sash and I know you do. I just mean that..."

"I know what you mean," I say cutting him off. I lean across the cab and kiss his cheek, "I love you Jared."

He smiles at me, "I love you more Sash. Always have, always will."

 **Please review my lovelies!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I only own Sasha**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 24

It's the first day back after winter break and I'm so excited. The end of my high school life is getting closer and closer. I can't wait to walk across that stage in a few months and get my diploma. But the thing I am most excited about is moving in with Jared.

I can't wait till we have our own place and have some actual privacy. I feel like we're never alone at either one of our houses especially at mine with Sam's super werewolf hearing.

"I'll see you after class," Jared says breaking my thoughts as he walks me to history.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a passionate kiss. We could care less that we're in the school hallway and everyone could see us. I bite his bottom lip before pulling away which causes Jared to give a low deep growl that I can only seem to hear and my god, it's so sexy.

I can see the frustration in his eyes and knows that if he could, he'd throw me over his shoulder and take me to the woods right now. He pulls me close, bringing his lips to my ear, "You drive me absolutely crazy. You know that right?" He growls in my ear making my knees feel like jello.

I giggle, "I know." I give him a quick peak on the lips, "I love you."

He rolls his eyes but smiles, "I love you too."

As I walk in, I notice that the desk I've been sitting at is occupied with Dean's friend who took my old seat which is now empty. I cork up an eyebrow and see Dean point to my old desk with a smile.

I know on New Years he wanted to be nice and civil again and earn my forgiveness, but isn't this pushing it by making us sit next to each other again?

"Sasha, please take a seat. The bell is going to ring soon," Mr. Cromwell says.

I have no choice but to take the desk as it was the only empty one. Great.

"Good morning," Dean says smiling at me.

I look at him, "uh, yeah good morning."

"I hope you don't mind sitting next to me again." He's still smiling and his eyes are bright. It's almost like nothing ever happened, in his eyes anyways.

"I kind of do mind. Why are you doing this?"

His smile falters a little, "well Josh wasn't helping with me trying to do my work and you were always a great partner in here; so I figured since we're putting the past behind us, it'll be nice to become friends. Just friends, I'm not going to try to get you back if that's what you're worried about."

Honestly, it was my first thought. Before I could answer him, class started. Luckily for me, it seemed to go by really fast.

As soon as I'm walking to my next class my phone vibrates. I look to see a text from Bella.

 _ **This sucks. It's like I'm on display and everyone wants to talk to me. THEY WANTED TO PUT ME IN THE SCHOOL PAPER AS THE HEADLINER! HELP ME PLEASE! ~ B**_

I couldn't control my giggles. "Hey who's make you laugh besides me?" Jared says wrapping his arms around me.

I look up at him smiling and kiss his cheek before showing him my phone. He shakes his head laughing, "poor girl."

 _ **Aww I'm sorry Belly-bean. You're in Forks and they don't get much excitement. You ARE the chiefs daughter after all. ~ S**_

 ** _You are NOT helping Sasha! And did you really just call me Belly-bean? ~ B_**

I'm smiling as Jared escorts me to my desk since I'm not even paying attention while texting. This would be why you don't text and drive.

 ** _Yes I did. Did it make you smile? ~ S_**

 ** _...maybe... ~ B_**

 ** _Good! That was my goal! And my new official nickname for you! ~ S_**

 ** _Fine ~ Bb_**

I smile at the two b's she added. I change her name in my phone and talk to Jared for a few minutes before class starts.

...

"So he wants to be friends?" Jared asks unsure. We are headed to his house to do some homework before his shift.

"Yeah, I don't know what to think of it. He said that's all he wanted to be honest, I think I believe him. Maybe it's his way of trying to earn my forgiveness for everything."

Jared kisses the back of my hand, "just be careful around him Sash. I know he's 'trying' to mean well or is acting like it, but I still don't trust him."

"I will be. It's only in school anyways, it's not like I plan on hanging out with him after school."

When we get to his house we see a car we haven't seen before. It was a old mustang but very nice. "Do you have family visiting?" I ask as we get out.

He shakes his head, "not that I'm aware of, but whoever they are, maybe they'll trade me vehicles."

I giggle, "unlikely."

He takes my hand as we walk in to hear a bunch of laughter. Before I can see who was here, I'm snatched away in some strong arms which result a small yelp coming from my lips. I didn't even get a chance to see who has me as I hear Jared letting out a deep protective growl.

I look over my shoulder to see John struggling to hold Jared back as he was starting to tremble. Jared has great control but to see him like this, scared me. Not of him but that he can hurt his dad.

My capture drops me with his hands up at seeing Jared. I immediately run to Jared and put my hands on his face, "Jared, baby, look at me. I'm here, I'm ok." His eyes meet mine and he instantly stops trembling. He now holds me protectively in his arms.

"Uh Jared?" The unknown voice says.

We both look at him. It took me a second to recognize him as Jared's cousin Lance. It's been a couple years since I last seen him.

"Lance." Jared says shortly.

For some reason, Jared never liked me being around Lance.

"Jared, Lance is staying with us," Eleanor says slowly.

Jared snaps his head in her direction with his arms still around me. "What the hell do you mean he's staying with us?"

 **Uh oh! What's Jared have against Lance? Why doesn't Jared like Sasha around Lance? Are Dean's intentions really good? Can he be trusted? Stay tuned!**


End file.
